Serpent Tongue
by cheZaswulf
Summary: What if the good guys were not so good? In the world of Harry Potter, a new hero arises. slash- yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Serpent Tongue

by chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Author's Comments: If you read this one already I made some subtle changes and added some stuff.

The boy named Harry Potter was an enigma to the wizarding world, even to those who knew him well, and took classes with him in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. His parents had died mysteriously when he was a young boy and nobody could figure out why they had died, and more importantly who had killed them. The ministry had discovered them in their home, after a missing person's report had been taken out on them. What they found when they walked in was James and Lilly Potter, dead from the killing curse. Nearby young Harry sat on the floor, levitating his toys in the air and laughing with childish delight. The boy was unhurt, and seemingly oblivious to what had happened to his parents. He was only five years old.

At Hogwarts Harry was famous, known as something of a genius by his teachers. He was unrivaled in his magical abilities and able to master his spells and ace all of his classes. Yet something was odd about his behavior that few people seemed to note from the beginning. He kept to himself mostly, having only two close friends, and many other students were afraid of him. Those that he did keep close were just as strange and almost as spectacular. Hermione Granger was a powerful witch who excelled in potions and Dark Arts, and had a very sharp tongue to any who got in her way. His closest and most trusted friend, Ronald Weasely, was skillful at a wand and was always coming up with his own dangerous spells that he used on younger students in the hallways. Alone they were impressive but when they worked together they could cause more mayhem than the teachers ever caught him at.

Harry always went off alone before dinner, and nobody knew why, not even Ron and Hermione. By the time dinner came he appeared back into the Great Hall to eat with them.

"Harry, here, you got a letter. It must be from your aunt again, stupid hag," Ron scoffed loudly, but carefully handed the envelope to Harry, who took it with two fingers as though loath to touch it.

"She never learns," Harry agreed, ripping it open and skimming it quickly. Then with a puff of smoke he burned the letter to a cinder and wiped the dust from his hands. The small trick caught someone's attention from the faculty table but when Harry turned to see who, they had already turned away.

"Nice one," Ron smirked patting Harry's back. Harry shrugged off the touch, ignoring his comment and grabbing a few small pieces of meat and bread for dinner.

"What did she say?" Hermione asked curiously, her eyes gleaming with dark amusement.

"Nothing much, just asking if I could come visit for the holidays. Don't know why, every time I do they are so afraid of me they trip over themselves to make me happy. It's humiliating to see." Harry's eyes were drawn around the room, glancing off at the Gryffindor table to a trio of boys whispering to each other. A blond head turned to glance over his shoulder, meeting Harry's eyes. Draco Malfoy winced slightly before whipping his head back around. The boy's shoulders were stiff and he bowed his head over his food as though his appetite had been renewed. Harry's cold smirk was enough to make his two friends glance away as well. Harry turned back to his spot at Slitheryn eyes narrowly analyzing the other students around him.

"Now that the meal has finished, let me make an announcement," Professor Dumbledore interrupted the scattered conversations. Most people had finished with their meals and were now turned to face him.

"Professor Lockehart and Professor Snape have agreed to hold a new dueling club for all students interested in learning about how to duel. Anyone wishing to attend may meet Thursday afternoon at 3 o'clock. Now with that I bid you all goodnight." With a smile, Dumbledore waved them away, his glasses gleaming in the candlelit hall. The students rose and clamored out, laughing and talking about the upcoming club with mixed reactions.

"That's interesting. You wouldn't expect those two to be working together. Snape is always so strict, and Lockhart is a lazy thief and an idiot." Harry speculated softly. He watched Snape stalk past, his back straight and his fine blue robes billowing around him. Snape had a natural dislike for Harry that made him wonder just how much the dark arts professor knew about him. He was one teacher that Harry had to avoid crossing, a favorite of Professor Dumbledore who suspected Harry for every crime, large or small that occurred in Hogwarts. It was exhausting to have to dodge his accusations left and right. Often Dumbledore was forced to come between them. It was very amusing when it turned out that Snape was actually right but couldn't find proof.

"Are you going then?" Ron asked, anticipating a duel with a large amount of excitement.

"I'm going," Hermione said with certainty, brushing back her bushy hair, a wicked grin on her face.

"Wow, you never take that much an interest in clubs and other people!" Ron cackled loudly, eyes wide in amazement.

"I think it sounds interesting, but Snape doesn't need an excuse to pick a fight with me… I probably shouldn't go," Harry said to Ron, shrugging at him.

"Yeah he is a nuisance, isn't he?" Ron ventured to lean an arm on Harry's shoulder, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "We should do something about it, then?"

Harry smiled grimly, appreciating his friend's efforts to help him. "No, it's fine. Dumbledore would have our heads."

"Ron! Are you an idiot? No student could win against a teacher, not even you Harry, no offense!" Hermione whispered harshly to them both, her face strained with blotches of red color. She looked excited at the prospect of it, and seemed to want them to challenge her and prove her wrong.

"What? No way, all you have to do is find their weakness…" Ron eagerly took up his stance and they commenced to analyze the pros and cons of it. Their friendly argument was tinged with deadly intent. Though it amused Harry, he did not take part.

Harry followed behind them slowly, his mind wandering off to more important things. He had been looking into his powers and abilities, trying to research the type of powers he could use. While everyone else was preparing for dinner after classes, he was alone in the library reading about famous wizards and witches. He wanted to know the history of disasters and dark wizards and the battles they had taken part in. In his eagerness for more power he was searching for the key that could open the door for him. He was prepared to do whatever it took to become the most powerful dark wizard of his generation.

End chap 1


	2. Chapter 2

Serpent Tongue Chapter 2

by chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Comments: I changed chapter two, too. I wanted to write this story carefully and may make more changes eventually. But for now I am just starting to get into it. Hope you do too. cheza

Dumbledore sat in his office, his blue eyes aflame with anger. The head master suspected that Harry was in danger from certain enemies of his. Namely some famous wizards who had always interfered with Dumbledore's plot to topple the ministry. Now he had proof that there was a reason for them to target the boy. Harry was a key pawn for Dumbledore, and was the last piece of the puzzle that he had been hunting for. He had reason to suspect that ministry agents such as Tom Riddle, a spy of the Minister, suspected him and even had proof of Dumbledore's treachery. Lucious Malfoy had always tried to interfere with his plans, as well and attempted to keep Dumbledore from getting any more control over the underground networks of the ministry. Nothing could keep those fools from spying, but he would succeed in his plans for the boy no matter what. Harry was known for the incident with his parents, but who would really suspect that a boy of five would be capable of murder?

Dumbledore knew better.

Albus had found Harry's aunt and bid her take Harry under threat of death. Before he had decided to act in secret, he had to gather those most trustworthy to him and make the situation progress smoothly. However, many leaks through his own spy network had given him reason to believe that the information about who Harry really was had been discovered. It was unfortunate, but not unexpected.

"Dumbledore, they're here..." Severus announced softly from the doorway. It was past midnight but it was a perfect spot to meet. The forest was dark and thick with trees, and protected by Dumbledore's powerful enchantments. In the past he had conducted many experiments there, where noone could see or hear the screams of those he had used and tortured. It had been a necessary endeavor that he did not regret. Stepping over thick roots and crunching leaves a man approached, handsome with a smile like the devil, but eyes that were dark and cold. Dumbledore noticed next to him another man, lighter of complexion, looking calm and dignified. The face of an angel, dressed in a black trench coat with a collar that came up to his chin.

"Thank you for coming, Sirius, Remus. I know that it was a long journey for you," Dumbledore did not smile as he spoke, and his face seemed much older and more grotesque.

"It's our pleasure, sir, we have good news." Remus spoke first, speaking rapidly in his excitement.

"What is it?"

"Tom Riddle is dead!" Sirius interrupted, his face bright with a feverish light.

"Dead? You're sure?" Dumbledore asked, reaching out to grasp both men by the shoulder and pull them closer.

"Yes, he was working last night undercover in the Alps, and the Weasleys caught him off guard. Finally, after all of our hard work, it's paid off-" Remus was red in the face, hardly taking time to breath.

"He put up a fight, but in the end they got him, murdered by those he vowed to capture!" Sirius added.

"Perfect," Dumbledore said, relieved and extatic. His eyes were alight with a dark glee that seemed to freeze in his ancient face, a smile that frightened even his close allies as they watched him laugh. The sound echoed into the forest and away from the school where the young wizards slept peacefully unaware.

Harry pursued magic with a passion that few his age possessed, and his body had collected many scars from various spells he had managed to succeed in performing. His obsession over his abilities was such that he knew his limits more than most wizards with much more experience than he. Nobody understood how he strained for understanding of the depths of his own power, and how he yearned for more. In his frustration Harry was apt to become visciously angry, and was prone to violence when he lost control. Ronald Weasely found that out when he offered to help Harry, and refused to do so ever since. Harry took out his sadistic tendancies in his magic, imagining his enemies trapped in a prison of pain created by himself, and entertained the various spells he might use on them.

Harry didn't share his knowledge with anyone, because he feared how much people might find out about him. He didn't even trust his friends because their greedy stares and jealous looks told him that they were not to be trusted. Hermione was the closest one to being his equal, but he wanted none, and luckily her hexes were her only point where she might have surpassed him. She wasn't interested in competing, which was little comfort when he was working so hard day and night reading books that he had discovered here and there. They were dark arts books that helped him learn many things, from poison apples to the Sorcerer's stone he was collecting bits and pieces of information that perhaps might come in handy some day, and fed his obsession.

He slept seldom, and rarely a full night's sleep. Harry was an insomniac and if he did manage to sleep he was plagued with terrible dreams of parents whom he barely remembered. Their faces were blurry and he wasn't able to recall what they said, only that he woke up in a cold sweat, and found it impossible to sleep after that. He barely tried, and usually the bed in his dorm was left neat and made. His dorm mates no longer questioned his whereabouts at night, or even when he slept. Often in the middle of the night he poured over the text books he'd collected and did research that would make his professors cringe. He read about witch trials and burnings, physical torture of muggles, and even cannibalism. One book even explored the methods of splinching someone by forcing their limb to disapparte by themselves. His body tingled and he became slightly aroused when he read these things, without even understanding the reason. It frightened him sometimes, but he was addicted. When he had enough studying these things he would move on to more gruesome things.

After a night of reading, Harry was tired but satisfied, and ran through the clever spells in his mind, memorizing them. The students were all preparing to go on a trip to Hogsmeade that afternoon, and Harry followed them in his fall cloak that would guard his from the brisk wind. He had yet to take a vested interest in the trip but did take advantage of it to roam about without the constant supervision of the Hogwarts staff.

"Harry, are you going off alone again?" Ron asked, his loud voice carrying over the crowd of excited students.

"I was, but maybe you should come in case I need to make any more announcements," Harry smiled coldly, and Ron turned red, stuttering protests that he would be quiet as a mouse.

Another group passed them, talking loudly about what shops they meant to visit, and what they intended to buy. Their joyful laughter filled the air. They were Gryffindors, clad in the same cloaks and walking proudly on their way to Hogsmeade. Two of them were tall boys, a blond with pale skin and a darker one. The girl was petite with brown hair, and a high pitched laugh that matched her mousey face.

"They are so full of themselves," Hermione pointed out, pushing her hair behind her shoulder impatiently. "I wish we could teach them a lesson, don't you?"

"Yeah, maybe we should steal their money or something. I bet I could do it," Ron pulled out his wand menacingly.

"No, that would be childish. I think we should do something worse." Harry said softly, his eyes full of dark promise.

"Like what?" Hermione asked, her voice low, and her eyes giving full attention to Harry's words.

The three companions talked boistrously in the crisp autumn air, their cheeks getting red with the whipping wind. The three Gryffindors walked up to the entrance past Harry who was leaning against the brick wall of the building. It did not go unnoticed because Draco Malfoy frowned at him suspiciously with clear gray eyes locked on his. His attention was on Harry even when they entered the building and sat at a table beside the window. Draco chose the seat facing the window to keep one mistrustful eye on the other boy. Harry pulled out a cigarrette, lighting it quickly with a match that smoked and burned before he shook it out. Using such a muggle method like matches satisfied his dark thoughts, and he inhaled the smoke tentatively. He eyed a pile of wood cut specifically for the fireplace, and glanced back up into the window to meet Draco's eyes before dropping the lit stick into it. The dried up leaves in the pile flared up quickly, fueled by a silent command from Harry that sparked a powerfull burst of fire.

Draco jumped up to alert the others, pointing at the blazing fire outside the window, where Harry had been. The other boy was nowhere to be found and the people closest to the window leapt back, while a group of wizards rushed out to stop the blaze. Draco stormed outside determined to catch the perpetrator, and was caught off guard to find him gone. Livid, he stormed out to the street to looking for him, rushing toward the alley on the side of the building near where Harry had been. Pansy rushed to keep up with him.

"Draco! What happened? Where are you going?" She raced after him into the long alley between the stores and down a stone path.

"It was Potter! Where did he go?" Draco paused, checking the first alley. He noticed a strange shadow there, and something on the ground.

"What are you saying? Did he start that fire?" Pansy asked urgently, now glancing around nervously. The alley was deeper than it appeared. "Let's go Draco, I don't like this."

"Just a minute," he reached for the shadow on the ground and picked up a green scarf, musky with the scent of fire.

"It's..."

"Mine," Harry finished for him from the entry of the alley.

Draco stood holding the scarf out, disgust on his face, and stepped infront of Pansy to face Harry.

"What are you playing at Potter?" Draco thrust the scarf at Harry.

"I wasn't playing." Harry said, his eyes solemn and watching Draco's every move like it was fascinating to him.

"Then what were you doing? Somebody could have gotten hurt!" Draco demanded an answer.

"Would you like to know?" Harry asked, his eyes sparking with a feverish light.

Pansy's hand grabbed Draco's arm tightly to communicate her distress, but Draco brushed her off.

"Well, don't you think it's dangerous to go starting fires, Potter? I think Dumbledore would like to hear about this!" Draco threatened. His face was beginning to sweat in the afternoon sun, his blond hair matting against his forehead.

"Maybe, but since he's not here right now, I think you should worry about yourselves instead of us," Harry said softly.

"Us?" Draco asked indignantly, looking around the empty alley and sidewalk beyond them. A noise alerted them to something above and a small stone fell onto Draco's head, and he winced back against the farther brick wall.

"Yeah, Malfoy, I think you should keep your big mouth shut," Ron yelled from his vantage point on the roof of the building above the alley. Malfoy blinked in shock at him, doing a double take to the roof where another shadowy figure was silently watching beside Ron. Hermione's hair fluttered around her, and her face was shadowed and sinister in the midday sun.

"Didn't you say we were going to punish them?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Yes, you're right," Harry commented dryly, shrugging appologetically at Draco as though he'd been interrupted in a mishap.

"You can't just do whatever you want!" Pansy shouted at them, glaring up at Hermione confidently.

Harry laughed so abruptly that Draco and Pansy jumped back as though shot. They had never seen him laugh since they had known him and now they wished they hadn't.

"I could have burned that building to a crisp, but I didn't want it to be over so quickly. The flames would have caught on and the whole town would have been destroyed," Harry's eyes were slightly glazed as he spoke.

"Why didn't you then?" Draco asked finally, horrified beyond belief that this could be so.

"I thought you would escape and it would all be for nothing," Harry said. Then without warning, a streak of flame shot out of his wand, toward Pansy, hitting her in the side of her face as she attempted to dodge. With a shout Draco moved forward block off most of the blast with a shield. He smothered the flame with his cloak but had a terrible feeling at the smell of charred skin.

"Pansy! Are you alright?" He pulled her up to check her face and see if there was any damage. He gasped in shock at the sight of her blistering burned cheek and what had been her eye. She was sobbing weakly, clutching his cloak in hands that seemed to be unable to keep a hold on it. Finally Draco had to pick her up and run with her on his back all the way back to Hogwarts to the medical wing.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Serpent Tongue chapter 3

by Chezaswulf

Author's Comment: Something about Harry being bad is just so fun.

Dumbledore sent for Harry as soon as he returned to Hogwarts, with a note handed to him from Severus Snape himself. Harry eyed the man shrewdly before accepting the paper held in his pale hands. It was written in scrawling cursive and did not accept no for an answer. Harry shrugged, feeling the weight of Snape's stare on his face, weighing his every gesture. His black eyes were clear, masking what he was thinking behind his clever facade. Harry matched his pace down the hall, face set with a neutral expression that was innocent enough to be believed. The fire had not gone unnoticed yesterday, and he had heard many rumors regarding Pansy Parkinson who was now in the infirmiry.

Snape cleared his throat as they approached the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office, speaking the password underneath the sound so that Harry did not understand. Harry glanced at him and then proceeded when Snape gestured for him to go. Harry went up and realized that he was entering alone, when the door slid closed behind him, leaving him alone in the dark stairwell. He heard their voices before he got to the door and listened for a moment before pushing the door open.

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke politely, inviting him to come and sit beside Draco who was already there. His palor was white with anger and fear and he tensed when he met Harry's eyes. They were slightly wet and his hair was very disheveled and had not been brushed probably since the fire had occurred. Harry sat slowly, uncertain, but feeling a jolt of anxiety without explanation. Resolving himself to whatever might happen he turned to hear what Dumbledore might say and take whatever punishment, but saw the man was smiley grimly.

"Harry, Draco charges you of causing a fire outside the Three Broomsticks yesterday. He said that you burned Pansy Parkinson's face quite badly." Dumbledore explained, his expression a little impatient.

"What? Me? I wasn't even there," Harry said in wide-eyed surprise.

"I see. Draco seems to think you were. He alone has witnessed it, and it is most convenient that this is so," Dumbledore said this softly, his voice grave and low.

"Huh?" Harry asked dumbly.

"Yes, we wouldn't want any more witnesses to that terrible display of magic, would we Harry?" Dumbledore shook his head slowly, as though Harry were childish to put on such a display.

"But, sir!" Draco interrupted, his voice cracking in dismay and confusion. He stared transfixed at Dumbledore and as he did his eyes seemed to glaze over, mouth going slack.

"Obliviate," Dumbledore spoke clearly, his wand pointed at Draco. The boy's eyes misted over and fell shut and he slumped against the chair. Harry sat up, shocked beyond measure that the headmaster had done such a thing.

"You see Harry, I need not speak that spell to make it work, unless I wish to make it known that I have used it. Poor Mr. Malfoy will have no memory of what he witnessed, and neither does Ms. Parkinson. I have made sure of that. So now what shall we do with you, Harry? You seem to be getting quite reckless recently, stealing Professor Snape's books for example. He expects them returned to him by tomorrow. I am sure you will see to it. That should be enough for the day, you must get to dinner now, before your friends miss you," Dumbledore waved a hand at him, his expression forbidding any question. "And I warn you, any more nasty jokes and I will see to your punishment personally."

Harry slid off the chair, and walked to the door hesitantly, then turned back.

"Oh and Harry, please take Mr. Malfoy with you, he seems to be confused at the moment. You'll take good care of him from now on right? No more fires, please."

Harry nodded a little hesitantly, sighing at the loss of his fun but wondering at Dumbledore's duplicity. With both hands he grabbed Draco's arms and pulled him up to lead the way to the door. The boy leaned on him, but his eyes were getting clearer by the moment, and he was able get down the stairs by himself.

"What happened?" Draco asked, looking over at Harry's arm under his.

"You fell, don't you remember?" Harry smiled, then let go of his grip allowing Draco to stand on his own.

"No..." Draco pushed his hair out of his face. The color had returned to his cheeks, and he took stock of Harry who watched him closely.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, noting the way the other boy flushed uncomfortably.

"Yes, fine. Why do you ask?" Draco straightened his robes like a lawyer on muggle television might do, and Harry smiled. It was exciting to see Dumbledore use that spell on Draco, and Harry wanted to see more. He was eager to find out what Dumbledore was hiding, could see in his eyes that the man was planning something really interesting. He couldn't wait.

"Let me walk you back to the dorm," Harry said, distracted by his thoughts. His imagination was spinning with plans, but he would bide his time for now. He respected Dumbledore, but now he was off the hook for some reason that he was eager to understand. Harry shrugged it off, not really interested in digging around in mysteries. It wasn't his forte.

The story about the fire flew around the school, many people claiming that a muggle child wandered into town and set off fireworks near the building. Hermione laughed wickedly at the Gryffindor first years that whispered about it in passing, and sent a nasty curse at them with more fancy wand waving than necessary to scare them off. Ron laughed, pointing at their rushed exit, his entire body shaking with mirth. He smiled winningly at Hermione's antics, admiring her with obvious pleasure.

* * *

Harry returned Snape's stolen books to his classroom mournfully, his jaw set with anger. He was shocked that the man had noticed that he had taken them, and realized that maybe the professor was watching him more closely than Harry realized. He was in a bad mood when he met his friends for a study session. Ron bombarded him with questions after he explained everything that happened.

"So was Dumbledore actually telling you to protect Malfoy? Even though he forgets everything now?" Ron asked, turning to Harry as they walked to the library.

"For some reason, I think so. I don't know," Harry admitted, because he couldn't anticipate anything that might be going on in Dumbledore's head. He had always thought the man was a regular wizard, and a popular politician who was always trying to help the wizarding community. Now Harry could see something brewing behind those kind twinkling eyes, some sinister purpose other than being a headmaster. It was a shock to him, and he was wondering why he had never suspected the man in all the years he had been there. He was not unhappy about the unanticipated reality that was Albus Dumbledore. Harry was fascinated to say the least.

"Maybe he was just protecting Harry, or trying to smooth over the situation. It's not like anybody got hurt, well anyone important," Hermione smirked, thinking of Pansy's face with its disfiguring burns. Her eyes were alight with malice, and her hand brushing her own smooth skin with her long nails.

"I just can't believe it! Malfoy doesn't remember at all, and it was all because of Dumbledore. Do you think he did the same thing to Parkinson?" Ron asked, putting one arm around Harry's shoulders, and glancing back at the fifth year Gryffindors that had just turned the corner to enter the library as well. Harry shrugged off the arm and the question, and refrained from speaking as they chose a table for their study session. Malfoy was nowhere in sight, and Harry suspected that he was with Pansy, trying to comfort her, despite the fact that he no longer remembered what had happened. It was so sickeningly sweet, that it made Harry sick. He was glad he had done it, and would do it again if given the opportunity. Harry leaned forward with both hands on the table and looked both of them in the eye.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her," Harry smiled with satisfaction, and his eyes were deadly serious. Long strands of black hair cast them in shadow and he sat without further comment to do his homework.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Serpent Tongue Chapter 4

by Chezaswulf

Author's Comment: Please read and review!

Harry sat inside his dorm room the next morning during his classes, staring out the window. He was unconcerned about skipping his lessons, because he was far ahead of the other students, anyway. If anyone asked Ron would explaint aht Harry was sick in bed, and that he just needed some rest. He knew that Professor Quirrell and Grubbyplank wouldn't be particularly happy, but they wouldn't report him either. It wasn't clear how far he could push Dumbledore, but he was going to toe the line and see just how much he could get away with.

Rain poured down in buckets, and pounded the window panes with the force of the wind. It made Harry want to see the lightning that streaked through the sky a little bit closer and he was excited by the power it represented. He didn't want to be in class on this sleepy day, and he was moving a little lethargically with the effort to stay awake in his perch on the windowsill. After watching the trees sway at an alarming angle for a good half hour, Harry stirred and got dressed impatiently. He donned his shoes and socks and made his way toward his destination.

Harry walked slowly down the empty hall knowing well that classes were in full swing. He froze when he heard someone coming, then voices echoing in the large corridor up ahead, and he slipped into an empty classroom that smelled like rain and dust. Deep in conversation, Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid walked by, and neither glanced at the alert green eyes that watched them. Harry wondered what Hagrid could be saying, and watched his large arms gesture wildly, creating havoc in the nearby paintings.

At the entrance of the infirmiry, he paused and waited to make sure the coast was clear. He stepped inside and was shocked to see the room completely empty except for a lone figure standing over a bed. The sheets were cleaned and changed, and the newly made bed had clearly not been occupied for some time. Draco Malfoy leaned over the bed slightly, and the look of confusion covered his face when he glanced over at Harry. His mouth opened and his forehead creased, but he seemed at a loss at what to say.

Harry closed the door.

"You don't seem wounded," Harry pointed out with an inward sigh. The last thing he wanted to find was this pathetic scenario. He guessed that Dumbledore had seen through him that far and anticipated what his actions might be. Or Pansy Parkinson miraculously healed and was in school that very moment. Meanwhile Malfoy continued to stand there, and while his mind was lost as to why, his body still brought him there to see her out of habit. He glared halfheartedly at Harry, then took a step back from the bed.

"Neither do you," Draco said crossly.

Neither tried to explain their reasons for being there, but it was to Harry's own benefit so he was not adverse to it. He was listening to the distant whistle of the wind through the partly opened window.

"Why aren't you in class right now, Draco," Harry asked, but not without a tone of mockery in his voice.

"It's none of your business, is it Potter?"

"You're right, maybe it isn't. I was just wondering if you intended to go back to class or not." Harry continued carefully, wondering what the blond's reaction might be.

"Why? Don't you think my reasons for being here are better than yours? You're the one who would get into trouble, Potter!" Draco said indignantly, his cheeks ablaze. Harry wisely didn't respond to the other boy's baiting, and instead made his way to the window to look out into the brewing storm.

"I read in a book that storms have a certain power to them, and some wizards in the past were able to use it to channel higher levels of magic. I wonder what might happen if a magically charged lightning bolt struck someone. It would be an interesting experiment don't you think?" Harry watched Draco's horrified reaction in the reflection on the window. Professor Snapes books had been useful for something, and he was proud to say he had managed to read every one that he'd borrowed before returning them.

"You're joking, right?" Draco said, laughing a little uncomfortably. "That's mad."

"Don't you think that it's interesting? Nobody seems to talk about things like that at this school. It makes me so frustrated! I would like to know what else there is to learn before I rot in this place." Harry heard thunder rumbling in the distance, and his heart sped up immediately.

"What are you talking about?" Draco wondered aloud, knowing he was talking to himself but beyond caring.

With one shove Harry pushed the window opened allowing the wind and rain to smack him in the face. The drops of water streaked his face like teardrops, almost making Harry appear comically sad. Draco shook his head and watched as Harry leapt onto the large window sill and jumped out. He knew it was only the first floor, but was still captivated by the strange image of the black cloak flying out the window. He rushed to the window to see what the other boy was doing. It was eerie to see.

Harry stood alone on the green hill a little ways from the school, still as a statue. His arms were spread slightly above his sides, and his clothes and hair were already drenched. The long bangs were plastered to his face, and he seemed to be laughing in the wind. He was facing Draco who leaned out the window. Their eyes met unexpectedly and Draco felt a surge of exasperation.

"What the hell are you doing? You'll get caught!" It was a moment of infinite possibilities, but incidentally nobody noticed Harry who stood there for only ten minutes waiting for something to happen. Nothing did and finally, soaked to the bone, Harry trudged back to the school.

"I won't get caught," Harry said with a chilling smile. He was back inside with a levitation spell, and easily dried himself off.

"Whatever." Draco took another irritably confused glance around, and stormed out of the infirmiry. Harry heard the sound of the nurse's footsteps approaching and followed Draco out. He was highly amused at Draco's shock. It was strange to see that stuck up face change so much. His blond eyebrows would disapear under his blond hair and his pale eyes got so wide. Harry didn't think Draco put a toe out of line in his entire life. Unlike Harry, Draco was a perfect boy in the eyes of the world. Now, Harry would mar that perfection to such an extent that Draco could never go back, just like Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Serpent Tongue Chapter 5

by Chezaswulf

Author's Comment: Some of it's based on fact and some based on fiction. You have been warned, so just read at your own risk.

The meals in Hogwarts were the best Harry had ever experienced. His aunt's cooking was below his standard and he wished he didn't have to abandon the house elves in the kitchen of his school every summer. It was annoying to watch her simpering horse-like face because compared to his mother's pictures she was plain bordering on ugly. So he took his time picking his way through the dishes, and was usually one of the last to leave the Great Hall. Ron waited for him even when Hermione excused herself to get back to her room and freshen up her hair and makeup. They were taller now than ever, practically towering over the first year students who scampered meekly around them.

"Where do these little pipsqueaks come from, anyway?" Ron asked, rolling up his sleeves because he had spilled some juice when he whipped out his long arms to grab a dish.

"Who knows, maybe they sprout out of the ground." Harry answered, eyeing the short students, and not bothering to avoid knocking them over if they got in his way. One student was especially frail, a tiny girl, with bleach blond hair and pale green eyes, who stumbled and dropped a book on the floor. She squeaked and bent to pick it up, and Harry almost fell over her. His knee hit her in the temple and she cried out in dismay. He stopped just short of crushing her, and glared down to see if she was going to get out of the way or not.

"Move it, idiot! What are you going?" Ron shouted at her. His face was a mask of rage and the girl was so scared she burst into tears. None of the other first years moved forward to come to her aid, and it seemed she was unable to get her legs in motion. A crowd was gathering behind them now, and although Harry could see the teachers still up at the front, they weren't looking over yet.

"Maybe we should teach her how we deal with idiots, Ron?" Harry asked politely, his tone a warning.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, you little brat. Don't get a swelled head just because we fifth years are talking to you," Ron said meanly.

There were other older students moving to walk around them, some of them in their seventh year. They were hurrying out to their classes, some too preoccupied to notice the ruccus and others purposely ignoring it. Harry noticed that one student was not.

"Potter!" The familiar tone made Harry's stomach roll with anticipation. Draco Malfoy was glaring at him, red in the face and quite livid. His face looked like a tomato with hair, but eye blue eyes were brilliant in contrast. It made Harry laugh without intending to, but he cut it off when he saw that Dumbledore had approached and was cutting through the aisle.

"Please go on to your classes, I believe they are beginning in two minutes," he caught Harry's eye with a stern glance.

"Yes, sir," the students responded quickly by clearing out.

Draco followed them, obviously content that Harry would get punished for what he had done. Too bad his memory was gone, because Harry was certain Draco would feel differently if he knew the older wizard's intentions were not that pure. With an innocent expression that masked his smugness, Harry faced Dumbledore and waited for him to speak. There was a lengthy pause while Snape approached with some other teachers who were the last people left in the hall.

"Severus," Dumbledore beckoned him with a gnarled hand.

"Yes?" Severus was as impeccably dressed as usual. He had a black opal ring on his pointer finger of his right hand, with his last name scrawled along the middle. Even his posture spoke of prestige and power, which made him look more like he belonged in a more powerful position than just a teacher. This made Harry curious. He wondered why he had never noticed these details before when they had been right there infront of him. Had his ambitions blocked his vision?

"I will be back later, please take care of things for me," he gave a imperious nod.

"Yes, of course," Snape nodded crisply then turned without a glance at Harry.

When they were alone Harry waited for the headmaster to speak. The man's blue eyes twinkled disarmingly as he surveyed the young man before him. Harry felt naked under the stare and held still as though caught in a trap. Beyond the initial nervousness he was a wisely afraid of Dumbledore.

"How old are you now, Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a fond smile at him.

"Fifteen, sir," Harry answered.

"Ah, yes," he hissed through his teeth, nodding with satisfaction.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"Come with me Harry. I have something important to discuss with you," Dumbledore led the way slowly, walking as though his joints were aching.

Harry didn't trust that old man's gait, especially with his wand clutched in his long, gnarled fingers. When they left the school and walked outside the bright sunlit sky made Harry scowl irritably. When his momentary blindness passed, he caught up to the headmaster to follow him down a subtle path into the woods. After ten minutes of stumbling over large roots, they stopped at a clearing. The ceiling of leaves was so thick above them that the place was cloaked in shadow. Now that they were there Harry was completely turned around about which way they had come. The sounds of birds was distant and haunting in the large empty space beneath the heavy swaying branches high over their heads.

"I have an important question to ask you, but I want to tell you something about this place first," Dumbledore told him.

"Ok," Harry said.

"There are hundreds of trees in this forest, if you look around right here, there are the most powerful ones in this grove. Willow, Pine, Oak, and many more. They all represent many things, but first and foremost they are the types used to make the wands such as the ones we are carrying today." Dumbledore considered Harry with a powerful domineering stare that reflected Harry's face and none of the feelings behind his eyes. "Do you know what these trees have in common with witchcraft and wizardry, besides having the power to hold magic? They are the types that can dispell it. Many types of trees cannot especially if they are cut too young or are drained of their natural energies by natural means, or magical."

"What kinds of trees don't work?" Harry asked, perplexed. He wondered why this was relevant, and how it was connected to him.

"One example is Palm trees or Bamboo. They are not capable of holding the type of power that other types of wood may." Dumbledore took a lengthy pause and stepped around the clearing to the tall pine tree at the northmost side.

"But sir, why don't we learn about this in class? Professor Snape must know about this right? Why isn't it in the basic lessons?" Harry asked, admiring the magnifisance of the stillness in that spot. It was like some distant echo was vibrating throughout the space, but one that he could not quite pick up on.

"Because it is connected with an ancient sect of magic that has long ago been outlawed. That is the magic of the Druids, Harry. Because of their use of muggle sacrifices they were banned from the history books, and seen as barbarians of wizard history. They held mistical rituals in a circle of trees that could amplify their spells. However they focus mainly on the Oak trees that are the most powerful of those used for druidic purposes according to the Druidic priests." Dumbledore's face was cast down in shadow with only his eyes peering up.

"I never heard of Druids. What time period were they in? Who destroyed them?" Harry asked, becoming more interested now that he knew about the human sacrifice that was involved.

"The ancient Wizards that lived in the Roman times helped the Romans to defeat them, allowing them to take over Gaul and add it to Rome's kingdom. What I want to ask of you is simple Harry. Do you want to be a part of the renewal of an ancient ritual? Something that will revolutionize modern magic and make it what it was meant to be?" Dumbledore met his eyes with an icy calm.

Harry knew that if he was to refuse Dumbledore would erase his memories of this conversation. He thought about it for a moment, but didn't deny that he was highly excited at the prospect of such a thing. The murder of muggles, that's what Dumbledore was promising him in return for greatness. However just the simple idea of sacrifice left Harry feeling weak with excitement, his heart beat doubling in its pace.

"When?" Harry smiled eagerly, and that was all he need say.

End of part 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Serpent Tongue Chapter Six

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's comment: I am writing this for fun that's why it's taking so long. I hope some of you like it!

Over the course of the next two weeks, instead of his bullying worsening it seemed that Harry had become more calm, almost happy. It did little to comfort Draco's sense of satisfaction that Dumbledore had punished him. In fact he was getting a bad feeling as he watched Harry smile at Ronald Weasley slyly, huddling together and whispering in the back of every class. Something was definitely up. Hermione Granger had taken to ignoring the both of them, and she seemed to be giving them the cold shoulder.

Draco recalled the moment when Harry was standing alone in the rain, completely off guard under the down pour. He admired Harry's completely wild behavior that day. It almost seemed like a different person that day, like he wasn't in his right mind or something was bothering him that he couldn't express in words. Now Draco searched the boy's green eyes for some sign of a problem, but they were closed and guarded now. The curiosity he felt grew stronger as he became more certain that something was wrong with him.

Besides talking in class Harry was also nodding off during long lectures, and doing poorly in his classes. Professor Flitwick had failed Harry on his written test recently, he had been bewildered by Harry's dip in grades. It was like Harry was failing on purpose, but Draco didn't care about his grades. Draco's parents had always suspected that the stories of Harry killing his parents was true. He had heard them whispering about it when they thought he was asleep. Now he was conflicted, wanting to know the truth instead of speculating.

Draco was sure about one thing, he wouldn't get anywhere without asking Harry himself about it. If he didn't have class with Harry he probably wouldn't have been able to find him, since he skipped dinner that night. Draco followed the other boy into an unfamiliar part of the school to an old wing where he had never been before. It was dark and dusty, but Harry seemed comfortable there and walked directly to a door, opening it was a low alohomora, and entered the dark room. Draco hesitated, thinking it was strange and not to trust that Harry might not leave right away. Just when he decided to move closer, a shadowy figure approached the door from the other end of the hall, and enterred.

Draco waited and watched in painful curiosity until finally a loud bang within the room made him finally decide to move closer. After a few more noises it seemed the people in the room weren't about to be leaving, and Draco inched up to the door to push it open. He watched slowly adjusting to the darkness, as the two people who seemed to have been fighting were now locked together on the floor. Harry must have gotten the upper hand because the other figure was no longer struggling.

"Harry please don't! Ouch!" Draco finally recognized the voice as Ronald Weasely.

"Shutup," Harry ordered.

Harry held up his wand and a jet of red light hit Ron into the exposed flesh of Ron's back, and it must have been very painful because Ron screamed. Draco's gasp was covered by Ron's painful shouts, but the movement of the door as he leaned into it caught Harry's eye.

"Locomotor morphis!" screamed Harry Draco fell forward as he tried to run, his legs no longer able to move. A strong arm grabbed him by the back of his uniform and pulled him backward into the room.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Ron demanded, pulling his shirt back on hastily. He pulled out his wand and approached Draco where he lay on the floor, glaring back at him. Harry was somewhere in the darkest part of the room behind him, his body language unreadable.

Ron grabbed Draco by the hair, pulling his head back and grabbing his neck tightly.

"Perhaps he wants to join us," Ron said, glancing over at Harry. Ron's face was pale from what Draco could see of it, and he knew that joining them would only mean less pain for Ron and more for him.

"Get off of me!" Draco ground out through clenched teeth.

Ron pulled his arm back and sapped him across the face hard enough to knock his head back

Draco struggled harder, and thrashed out enough to turn and see Harry's face for the first time since he'd entered. Harry's eyes were wide and unblinking like a cat's, eagerly watching. It was that same wild expression that he had seen before, only this time it was aimed at Draco. Ron had both Draco's hands pressed painfully into the floor, and swiftly brought up one knee at a time with which to pin his arms.

Harry pulled out his wand and slowly carved a symbol into Draco's skin, each time the wand moved Draco felt the deep cut like a cold knife. It was painful but he refused to scream. Instead he watched Harry, horrified and helpless to stop him. Sweat poured down his face and neck, and he felt like the torture would never end. They put them on his legs, arms and even his stomach. He finally saw that it was the strange shape of a lightning bolt breaking through his skin and dripping with blood.

"Ron." Harry's voice cut through his thoughts like a siren. Draco must have passed out from the loss of blood.

"But Harry?" With just a slight hesitation Ron got off of Draco, and walked out the door.

Draco couldn't stifle a groan, but Harry had already been crouching down infront of where he lay on the ground.

"Why were you following me?" Harry asked.

"I don't trust you. Dumbledore should have punished you, but he didn't!" Draco's head was pounding but he was determined to confront Harry.

"Ah." Harry's face was at once so hard that it appeared like a statue, but one that was full of anger and madness.

"Be careful Malfoy, Dumbledore is much more dangerous than I am by far, I'd say he's the most dangerous wizard alive. He may have murdered the previous headmaster to get the position. And what's more, he does experiments with powerfully dark magic." Harry whispered into Draco's ear, and watched his face closely for any reaction.

"That's absurd, Potter! My Father said Dumbledore was always a favorite of the ministry and was considered for the job when he just graduated from Hogwarts! I won't listen to your lies," Draco couldn't help but feel a stab of fear despite his bravado.

"Perhaps, but have you ever wondered about your dear friend, Pansy? Where might she be, now that she's left school? Her parents didn't come for her did they?" Harry smiled slowly, his teeth white and bared like a cheshire cat.

"Pansy? What..."

"She was taken by Dumbledore. If you ever want to see her again, alive, I wouldn't go blabbering about any of this to anyone," Harry gloated. "Besides, now that I have my mark on you, you belong to me."

Harry carefully pulled Draco up to his chest, and held him in his lap like a child he was rocking to sleep. The bleeding cuts all over his body stung and he hissed in pain. Harry moved him gently, and leaned over licking at the blood on Draco's arm, tasting its flavor.

"Don't!" Draco tried to get up but was too weak.

"But you taste so sweet. It makes me want to see how long it takes to make you rotten," Harry said softly. His face was too close for comfort and Draco was unable to fight him off.

His lips met Draco's in a poisonous kiss, and his tongue invaded Draco's mouth without regard for feelings, or pain, or invitations. The taste of saliva filled Draco's throat and he gagged as though drinking venom, and he felt like he might die. It was over after a few brief seconds, and he turned away from Harry as much as he could without really escaping. He was going to pass out again, and luckily for him he did.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Serpent Tongue Chapter 7

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's note: I am not a professional writer, but I want to get better at it so tips are helpful. I am so obsessed with Harry Potter, too! That's why I am trying to do it justice with my fic. Sorry in advance for my poor spelling skillz. (FYI This is not a spelling bee, and unfortunately I was not an English major.) I am concerned with it, but as hard as I try there's going to be mistakes. So hopefully you are more forgiving than I used to be while reading these stories. The plot is kinda important too. Hope you like it. Yaoi in progress, FYI.

Harry dragged the dead muggle through the forest, and was beginning to sweat despite the chilly night air. Dumbledore had ordered him not to use any magic near the grove of old trees, lest he disturb the ancient magic that lay dormant just below their roots. It was grueling work, and after an hour of this physical labor he had to sit and take a break. It was the fourth time that week he had done this dirty work, but he still managed to follow the directions perfectly despite exhaustion and lack of sleep. Dumbledore meanwhile had kept many things unclear, not explaining exactly what they meant to do with the muggles or what the ceremony precisely entailed. Harry knew he told Snape all of this, or most of it, and that Snape was silently watching Harry for signs of treachery.

He pulled the man into the circle of trees after another half hour of dragging him up and over large branches and down steep hills. Cursing fluently to himself as he had heard his uncle do when he thought Harry wasn't listening, he dropped the heavy legs and they landed with a slight thump. It was a relief to be done with it finally, and he realized he had almost collected all thirteen bodies as he had been told to. Soon it would be time to see what the ceremony was all about. His curiosity was almost twice as big as his ego, and he had to stamp down on it sternly.

He wanted nothing more than to be back at Hogwarts in his soft bed, fast asleep, but Harry felt that he had to be out in the dark depths of the woods since he was now a part of something bigger than just his own petty plans. There was a conflict happening that would affect everyone, and Harry could feel the tension in Dumbledore and Snape, as their excitement mounted. He could hear them talk about someone they were trying to find, and how they were searching Eastern Europe and then America for him. Time seemed to be running out.

Harry didn't ask questions when he was given instructions he just did as he was asked for as long as he was enjoying himself. He was no longer bored and having nightmares of his long dead parents. Now he felt somehow fulfilled and almost content with the chaos they were creating. He could smell the rotting corpse and breathed it in deep. The scent was sweet to him in the lush forest air, and he lingered there for a long time just staring down as though in a trance.

* * *

At the same time, four figures emerged outside of the darkened Ministry of Magic, it's daily workers now gone for the evening. The night was crisp and clear, as winter was on its way, and they were robed in a long sleeved black cloak that would keep out the breeze.

"You will not be coming with me tonight, Severus stay here and wait until I return tonight. There is nobody else I can trust with this." The oldest man of them spoke authoritatively.

"Yes sir" the second bowed slightly and retreated, with a single glance back before disapearing in mid-air.

The largest shadow shifted and let out a soft mocking chuckle. This one was a hulking and aggressive figure in a huge furlined coat. His hostility and aggression were clear for anyone to see, and he held himself in such a way as to be most intimidating to anyone nearby.

"Hagrid, you will go with Arthur and be sure to disarm the security. We wouldn't want to leave anything to chance." The man's raspy voice said.

Further in the shadowy alley they stood by was a hooded figure, skulking a little back from the others, his hood masking his bright red hair and pale skin. His unnatural stillness made him almost easy to overlook. Beside him was one last figure, a stooped and gruesome man with a wooden leg.

"Moody, are you ready?" The man nodded, they were all prepared for this. "It's time. You will go ahead of us."

* * *

Lusious had always said that Draco was too soft despite his Malfoy blood. It was a little mean jab, one of the many that Draco had to tolerate from his father. He knew Lusious was proud of him for his good grades, but had always wanted someone more brave and athletic to inherit the Malfoy name. It made him angry sometimes, at himself and his father because there was nothing he could do to become anything other than what he was.

In hindsight Draco wished his father had been a little more supportive of who he was, but sadly he was left with a bitter regret that he was not the son his father wanted. It was regretful, but Draco felt that his father didn't understand that life wasn't all about Quidditch. A person could get exercise on the ground just as easily and without putting their life at risk. The disapointment in his father's face was more than Draco could stand so he tried his best to do everything to please his family in other ways.

Draco was faced with a serious dilemma now that he had unwillingly become involved with Harry who proved to be quite malicious. The second time Harry approached him he silenced Draco by what he had to show him. In his outstretched hand he offered the blond a look at what most definitely didn't belong to him. It was a long gold chain that twinkled as it swung around like a pendulum. Draco stood mesmerized by the sickening sight of the necklace that he had given to Pansy.

"Where did you get that?" Draco tried to grab for it but Harry grabbed his arm as he moved forward. He pulled Draco along the hallway and to a strange cooridor. Harry mumbled the password into the dungeon and dragged the slimmer boy behind him. The Slytherin dorm was dark and dim, but decorated with green velvet couches and curtains Distracted as he was Draco took it all in because he had never seen it before.

"Sit down," Harry shoved him roughly onto the couch there.

"Where is Pansy?" Draco was afraid that Harry knew the answer and that it wouldn't be good.

Harry bent close to Draco, one knee on the couch cusion and Draco braced himself but refused to back away.

"Your skin is softer than Ron's." Harry said, brushing one hand down Draco's arm. His voice was cold, without emotion but somehow very admiring which made Draco wonder what exactly he meant. What about Ron? It derailed his thoughts with a violent crash.

"You and Ron..." Draco choked on the words but could not stop the mental image that was already forming.

Harry wasted no time in showing Draco the many ways of causing pain and pleasure that only someone so gifted with magic could demonstrate. The physical pain was nothing to the emotional impact that it had on Draco. He had been so shocked that Harry would even consider getting intimate with another male, and he did so without an ounce of shame. He was able to distract Draco with the simplest touch, and get past his defenses to find out what would affect him the most. Draco lay still as Harry licked and sucked him until he thought he would go mad. It was all a slow torture and then Draco had to repay him in kind. The first time he had to choke on Harry's seed and spit it out onto the floor. Harry didn't like that at all, and sent open cuts along Draco's torso. While Draco lay in shock on the floor, Harry licked up his blood that was oozing down his chest, and the feeling stung his cut. He flinched back, and watched as Harry used the tip of his wand to pierce his skin without the help of magic. The wand was sharpened at the end as though he had used it that way before. The blood on Harry's arm ran down his skin in two small paths, and when it reached his fingers he turned to Draco and grabbed the blond's jaw in an iron like grip.

"Now we are linked. Swallow it, stupid. Or I'll kill her slowly," Harry forced his bloody fingers into Draco's mouth and almost down his throat. Tears welled in Draco's eyes, and he tasted the rust-like flavor of Harry Potter's blood for the first time. He didn't realize what impact it would have on him later but he knew there was nothing he could have done about it anyway.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Serpent Tongue Chapter 8

By Chezaswulf

Author's Notes: I love Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: But I don't own him.

Albus Dumbledore graciously took over as minster of magic as a temporary measure, solemnly denouncing the ones who had killed the minister. Even though nobody could find a clue about who was responsible Dumbledore vowed to capture the criminals involved. He was humble and mournful, and comforted Cornelius Fudge's wife during the late minister's funeral. Back at the school, Draco sat with Zabini, watching Professor Snape take Dumbledore's place as the headmaster for the time being. The news about Fugde's untimely death was a shock. Draco had an unsettling feeling about it as he read the news, although Snape was as unreadable as always, he had the notion that Dumbledore would not be returning to Hogwarts.

He watched Harry Potter out of the corner of his eye, trying to judge his face, but from that distance it seemed like Harry was scowling about something. Perhaps it was just a bad mood, but Draco thought even Ron was avoiding Harry's displeasure by sitting further down the Slytherin bench with Hermione. It seemed that Harry noticed someone was watching him and Draco quickly turned away, looking back at his friend. Zabini met his eyes in a considering look, but Draco noted a touch of worry mingled there.

"Draco, be careful." Zabini said, lowering his voice when Goyle sat beside them with his tray of food.

"What do you mean? I am not involved in the ministry. My father -"

"Not that, I mean Potter. Crabbe said he saw you going off with that guy. You should know what he's really like before you make friends with him." Zabini's voice had gotten so quiet that he was whispering.

"Friends?" Draco choked out through his laughter. Zabini was looking more alarmed at his outburst.

"You should know Zabini, better than I that Harry is no one's friend," Draco stood up, suddenly angry and all joviality gone. He knew that he was in trouble being Harry Potter's new punching bag, but he hadn't known what other people were saying about it. Somehow that made it all the more real. Besides that he couldn't explain his reasons and how he was afraid for his life every time Harry approached him.

"Draco..." Zabini called after him as Draco stormed out of the Great Hall, his breakfast felt like a rock in his stomach. He just wanted to be alone and think for a while, try to push back his surge of emotions that came with his friends knowing about it. His shame was mingled with disgust, and he thought he would kill Harry. It would be the only suitable result of the crimes he had committed against Draco, not to mention Pansy. It was a moment after he left the hall that he knew he was being followed. There were classes soon, and he would be late if he went all the way to his room, but he had a plan brewing in his head. By now he thought he knew what the other boy would do. If he was lucky he could lose Harry.

The soft footsteps trailed behind him so far back that Draco wasn't positive that it was who he thought. Not until he got to the door did he feel a warm hand on his back, pressing him into the door before he could speak the password. It was dark there, and he was pressed firmly against the iron of the door. The cool of the metal contrasting the heat of the hand on his back. He turned his head back to catch a glimpse of the boy's face but it was lost in shadow behind him. He glared, frustrated that Harry had beat him there somehow. Did he transport himself somehow?

"Ah, what are you doing?" Draco was getting nervous, once again under Harry's hands. When he met those green eyes, they were more terrible than usual in their anger, and on top of that they were feverish and glazed. This wildness that he saw was what made him truly afraid. He tied to push Harry back, but he was held still. To his shock Harry mumbled the password and the door flew open, and Harry shoved Draco hard so he stumbled and fell into the side of the bed board. He landed hard on his wrist, hissing in pain.

Harry stood still above him, staring down with an ugly tension that was foreboding. It was different, and Draco felt for once that Harry was a young man just as he was. Despite all of his dark habits, Draco could see that he was a bad child that had never been taught right from wrong. His back ached, but Draco sat up and glanced at Harry in the corner of his eye. The light from the window showed Harry's features plainly, and they were etched in pain.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked while rubbing his neck. He turned on the lamp when Harry remained immobile, his eyes the only thing twitching around every now and then. The room was too quiet with all the empty beds, and Draco felt alone until he glanced at the other boy.

A smile spread on Harry's face unpleasant, and sickly. The aura around him was weak though, and Draco thought that perhaps a wounded beast was worse than a healthy one. His face was red, and Draco took a moment to watch him.

"You have a fever," Draco didn't dare step closer to test his skin, but peered at his damp sweaty skin in dismay. What did this mean, was Harry so disturbed that he was making himself sick, or was he trying to trick Draco? It was nothing he could discern from from Harry's face.

"I had to use a lot of blood, last night. It was... so dark, but it wasn't enough." Harry trailed off in a hollow type of tone. Draco saw his hands roll up his sleeves to reveal pale skin with dark black wounds with barely forming scabs trailing his veins.

Draco gasped, at the wounds, and was horrified by their redness, a clear sign of infection. He turned away from the sight for a moment to go to his trunk and grab his tiny medical kit. He was not sure what the salves and some of the potions were, but he knew that there was one thing to clean cuts, and some bandages.

"I don't know if you're a sadist or masochist, Potter." Draco muttered aloud as he began to clean the smallest cuts first. Harry watched him with wide green eyes, so close to his face. It was strange to be near him but to be the one to touch him first. He felt like he was about to be struck at any time. Harry seemed to shake off the deeper pain

"Both, perhaps." Harry said, a touch of something darker in his expression. When the medicine touched Harry's skin Draco knew it must sting, but Harry simply stared at the small cotton ball that was used to dab it on. The scowl was back on his face again, and Draco thought Harry was being oddly cooperative. Suddenly Harry's hand swatted his hand away and refused to allow any more attention to his wounds. Instead he collapsed onto Draco's bed and fell asleep immediately. It was so sudden that Draco just stood there.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Draco asked himself, completely bewildered. He wasn't sure he trusted Harry alone in his room. He grabbed his chair from behind his desk and dragged it out to sit facing the bed. He cracked open a text book from his pile on the desk and began to read from it. He leaned onto the desk, getting more comfortable so he could read until Harry woke up.

Draco sat up with a jolt. He had fallen asleep accidentally, and he was completely disoriented. The window showed that dusk had fallen, and the sun was setting beneath the tree tops. He rubbed his eyes slowly, and with a rush the reason he had taken a nap came back to him. The bed was empty now, as he recalled who had caused him to skip class. There was a strange moment that he thought perhaps he had dreamed the whole thing. In his drawer he had a pocket watch, and the time said five o clock. Then Harry must have woken up and decided to leave. However Draco went up to the bed where the outline of the boy still remained and placed a hand on it. The warmth of Harry's body still lingered, and Draco surmised that he had left only recently.

Without knowing why, Draco rushed out the door.

Blindly runing through the halls he headed to the back exit past the greenhouses and towards the forest. He felt something inside him urging him to go faster and he stumbled over tree roots and bushes. A pricker bush pierced his knee painfully as he fell over it, and he stifled a curse before scrambling back up. He was strangely calm but still didn't know what was going on, except that he felt he must continue through the thickening trees. It must have been two or three miles he walked, growing more anxious as he plundered past weeds taller than himself. Suddenly he stopped at the sound of birds shrieking as they zoomed by. They were fleeing from a spot not far from where Draco stood. A loud noise like a boom shook the earth and Draco fell and tried to cover his head from flying rocks and debre. There was a loud voice, monstrous and speaking in a foreign language.

Draco slowly looked up, then crouched so he could peer over the bushes. There was a clearing, full of light, and a few people stood there cloaked in a circle. Harry lay in the center, apparently unconscious. Then Harry's eyes opened, staring Draco in the eye from that long distance so that his fear and helplesness was clearly visible. Draco was floored by the naked emotion there. There was some jolt in Draco. His stomach seemed to flip as he saw the shortest figure there lean over Harry and stab him with a long blade with a thick wooden handle. He screamed with Harry, his voice being drowned out by the strange chanting coming from the circle of wizards within the grove.

A hand clamped on Draco's mouth, and he struggled weakly against it, and then he blacked out from the pain that he knew was not his own.

When he opened his eyes he was laying on the cold ground. He could hear voices shouting and loud crashes from all around him. When a hand touched his arm in a firm grip he finally came full awake, and thrashed violently at the attacker.

"Draco!" His father's voice was both annoying and unwelcome then. Yet he had never been so glad to see him, and he clutched Luscious's arms desperately.

"Father, where's Harry?" Draco glanced around desperately in the pitch black woods. The luminous light was gone, and it seemed a battle was just ending. People were running and shouting, searching for more cloaked figures. He couldn't figure out who was who, except that there were many figures rushing back and forth. He looked toward the spot where Harry should have been, blindly searching.

"Draco, what are you doing?" His father's voice was livid, when Draco broke free of him. He didn't know why he was so desperate to get to Harry. It was like he couldn't be without Harry although he was afraid of him and knew he had done something to Pansy, yet the need to see him was so overwhelming that Draco was almost sobbing.

"Harry!" Draco ran into the grove where the ground was simply dirt and he could feel the hard earth under his feet. Unable to see much he crawledon his hands and feet searching for any sign of Harry.

"Lumos!" A deep voice permeated the dark, and it seemed the battle was completely over. In the distant light that was fast approaching, Draco could see the glittering blood that covered the massive trees. Harry lay two feet from him, almost unrecognizable. Blood and gore covered him from head to foot, along with cuts, and bruises.

He was barely breathing.

The wizard carried his glowing wand to the circle and grimly took in the scene. More shouts and running, and several witches and wizards rushed towards the clearing in the trees. There were dozens of pairs of feet all around him, but they were halted abruptly by a sharp command.

"Get back! We have to make sure that it's secure before we all storm in!" A thundering voice barked at the others all around.

"Grindelwald, what's happening?" A tall witch asked.

"What is it, Grindelwald?"

They stared at the scene before them, watching one boy cradling another in the light of the magic that the single man held up with his gnarled wand.

Harry sat against the back of the tree, staring blankly forward. His arms were wrapped around Draco, enfolding him gently as though holding a child. The blond head was bowed as he sobbed brokenly in Harry's lap, trembling with uncontrollable tears.

End of Chap 8


	9. Chapter 9

Serpent Tongue Chapter 9

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character or book by JK Rowling. I am poor, and I actually have no job! Haha! (not a joke- got laid off cause of the economy...)

Comments: That says it all I think.

Despite his exhaustion Harry carried Draco to the teacher's lounge near the Great Hall. Every eye was on him, or drifted back to him after a few minutes, and each wizard and witch in the room had different levels of curiosity or suspicion on their faces. It was before dawn, and even the birds were still asleep. Unperturbed by the powerful men and women around him, Harry sat watching Draco sleep on a love seat, from his vantage point of the arm of the couch. A blond man glared at him, and green and blue eyes met before the man moved toward him suddenly.

"What have you done to my son?" The man was proud in a way that Draco was not, and Harry measured him up in one hooded look.

"Nothing." He spoke softly, everyone was watching them now. Harry's face was as carefully innocent as he could make it. He didn't even bat an eye.

"Then why is he behaving this way?" Mr. Malfoy turned away, distraught by the sight of Harry seated so close to Draco.

"Before that we have to find out what happened last night. What was going on out there? Dumbledore was using some sort of foreign language... it wasn't like any spell I have ever seen." The dark woman spoke, the one they called Bellatrix pushed her dramatic waves of hair behind her shoulders.

"He was doing some form of encantation," a rat-like man pointed out, his buck teeth jutting out past his lips.

"And what about those bodies in the forest? They were muggles." Another spoke in muffled tones to another wizard.

Harry declined to respond to any questions. He was amused at their speculations, and also planing what he was going to do if they tried to attack.

"We also discovered a Hogwarts student, female." A shocked silence followed this statement, and Harry felt the immediate urge to laugh in their faces. He held back only because the simple fact that at that moment Draco opened his eyes and jerked on the couch suddenly.

"This is your doing!" Luscious declared, his eyes aflame with anger. He trembled with his strong emotion, blond hair streaming around his face, and wand pointed at Harry's face. Too close for comfort, with too many witnesses to allow Harry to let himself lose his temper, so he leaned back slightly to avoid being poked. He felt Draco tense on the couch.

"No!" Draco jumped up like a shot, between Harry and his father. He was very pale, and trembling. Father and son stared at eachother, both equally angry and dismayed. Harry was completely relaxed but had a spell in mind, ready to defend and attack if needed.

"Think calmly Luscious. There is no proof that he is to blame. In fact, he seems to me to be the victim of Dumbledore's treachory. I think I would like to talk to Harry a little." Grindelwald spoke in calm speach, each word carefully chosen, but his eyes calculating on Harry's face. He seemed to understand the situation somewhat more than the other wizards around him. Harry didn't know how the man could know of Dumbledore's involvement, but it made him wary.

The doors from the hallway opened, and suddenly Severus Snape entered the room looking wind swept and hawklike with his eyes glaring angrily around the lounge. He approached Grindelwald immediately and whispered something to him. The man nodded curtly, and gestured imperiously. Snape nodded, and glanced over to Harry and Draco, who stood posed to guard Harry, meanwhile clinging dotingly to his arm.

"How long have you been giving young Malfoy a love potion, Potter? That's a serious crime that will be punished severely in Hogwarts," Snape closed in on Harry slowly, like a vulture moving in to strike at a weakened animal. Harry smiled, baring his teeth as if to show off their sharpness, but made no move other than to shrug.

"You must be mistaken," Harry said carefully, watching only Snape, but hearing the sharp intake of Lucious Malfoy's breath hissing between his teeth.

"Perhaps," Snape said, his glare focused securely on Harry, his piercing black eyes impressing Harry that if he had his way it would be something much worse. Instead he swiftly approached Draco and forced a beazer into Draco's mouth. The blond fought him a little, but submitted after a few minutes, and gagged slightly when the beazer was forced down. Then he became limp and relaxed. His father caught him when he fell, unconscious, and limp, his blond hair drenched in sweat.

"Lucius, before you go, a word?" Grindelwald called to Malfoy, and led the way out of the room.

Most of the other wizards followed them out, leaving Harry alone with Snape. Their eyes met for a moment, before Harry disregarded his presence. He was too busy trying to organize his thoughts and figure out what he had to do in order to get himself out of this ordeal. They were not likely to leave him alone after him being the only witness to Dumbledore's scheme. He was a prime suspect as well, but he didn't completely dislike the situation. After all there were certain positives to this scenerio, that had given him an amusing experience. He wondered if they were going to torture him. Harry wasn't completely opposed to the idea, knowing he would never crack of course, and obviously would enjoy it more than they knew.

Harry was already bored.

Snape was watching him out of the corner of his eye, and was keeping a low profile in Dumbledore's absence. Harry noticed that Snape hadn't mentioned his involvement in tonights events. He had managed to turn everything around on Harry, not that Harry was really concerned. Snape would manage to cover for him as long as he was being secretive about his own role in the situation. Harry wonder what the other man might do if Harry did voluntarily let slip certain facts about the professor. When Harry was sure the others were completely gone he leaned forward toward Snape and smiled.

"Do you want to know how it felt before? I was awake you know." His green eyes were wide, and feverishly intense. Snape turned toward him slowly, as if he didn't want to see Harry's face. His black eyes were hidden behind his hair, face lowered toward the floor and the meager light in the room.

"Really?" Snape asked, his cheekbones highly pronounced with the dark shade. Harry couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or just disinterested by his tone.

"I was dying but suddenly there was a presence all around me," Harry smiled wickedly at the knowing look that Snape was giving him, aware that the man knew something about it that he was not saying.

"You should have died then," Snape growled at him, spitting mad and he rose and stood up in one swift movement.

"Yes, I felt it. It was the most pleasurable experience I have ever had," Harry took a deep breath as if the mere memory was overpowering him. "Draco saved me, somehow... I heard him calling me and then it was over."

Snape's eyes snapped but he didn't speak again, hiding all traces of emotion from his face and silently moving away from him. The movement was dignified and surprisingly graceful for a man with such a heavy presence. He glanced back at Harry with a strange expression, but before Harry could distinguish it, he was gone. Harry took that as his que to leave, before someone decided to change their minds about his role in the evening's events.

* * *

The announcement of a new headmaster of Hogwarts was on the first page of the newspaper that day, and Hermione was bold in her complaints. Hermione was livid because she had discovered that the dark arts class was going to be cancelled as per Headmaster Gellert Grendelwald, and was to be replaced with healing magic. She slammed the newspaper down onto the large wooden table with a shriek of disgust and stormed down the aisle to the hallway, skipping all of her classes in protest. The teachers on the whole ignored her tantrum, most not really seeming bothered by the change. The ones who knew their students best exchanged forboding looks, wondering how a terrible girl like Hermione would find a way to release her tension without a dark arts class. Ron glanced over at Harry to guage his reaction, and was surprised to find him smirking lazily as he read the article.

"Do you think Hermione needs this class to use dark magic? Fools," Harry picked up the paper with his hand and tossed it over his shoulder with a flick of his wrist, like he was tossing out trash. It fluttered to the ground as light as a feather.

"Ten point deduction for that, Mr. Potter. Be more careful from now on, please." Professor Snape handed him the paper and pointed to the trash can near the end of the aisle. Harry carried it there dutifully and returned to his seat, completely unaffected. He grabbed up a large muffin and some butter and continued eating despite the large amount of food he had already eaten. Ron sneared at the man over his shoulder.

"That guy really needs to get a life. Really, he has nothing better to do than drool over you like a sleezey old man. It's revolting!" Ron shook his head, and snickered.

"He is pathetic, but I think I have something over him now." Harry told Ron about Snape's involvement in the night's encounters. Ron smiled broadly and looked to Harry for any ideas as what they could do to use that to their advantage.

"Don't worry I am working it out, I just need to wait a little longer."

Harry ignored Ron's curiosity and questioning looks, and glanced over to the empty seat beside the tall Zabini, where Draco was now missing. When Zabini glanced up and noticed Harry looking he glared at him and Ron, then turned up his nose and gave them his back.

"What's his problem?" Ron asked Harry, leaning forward on his elbow to stare at Zabini's back contemptuously.

"Who knows. He certainly has a nasty attitude though," Harry said.

"Maybe I should give him a little taste of what happens to people with bad attitudes, yeah?" Ron smirked, and Harry shrugged. The red head could be annoying but he did have a penchant for mischief that Harry could respect. He liked to sit back and watch the other boy work sometimes, even though he wasn't as graceful as Harry, nor as sadistic. However it didn't distract Harry from his thoughts about Draco, and he realized that the blond would not be back to Hogwarts. He wasn't surprised because he knew that Lucious Malfoy had recognized the danger at Hogwarts, namely, Harry Potter. Apparently he was trying to protect his son by keeping him at home.

Harry would just have to see about that then, wouldn't he?

Harry had expected Grindelwald to speak to Harry about what had happened the very next day. Instead it seemed he had been excused as an unimportant victim that just happened to be at the scene, that had been just vacated of its criminals. Harry was becoming irritable since Dumbledore had left him kneeling on the hard dirt among the thick trees. His veins were humming with anxiety, as though his body was remembering what had happened, and couldn't stop reacting to the memory of the surges of magic that had hit him and had seemed to plow through him. As of yet whatever Dumbledore had done, it didn't seem to have changed him, and he couldn't really remember exactly what had occurred. The only thing he knew was that if he approached the forest he became frozen, unable to step into the forest full of dead leaves and fallen branches. He didn't think it was fear, but some deep instinct in him telling him to stay away from the spot where the spell Dumbledore had tried to perform remained unfinished.

Harry was feeling a strange contentedness that he hadn't felt in a long time. His head was aching where an old scar had been reopened during his stint in the forest, and he rubbed it absently. The friction felt good, and he thought about his parents for the first time in a long time. He didn't miss them, but drifted through memories of their voices and strong emotions that they evoked in him. It was strange that he would remember this now when he was the least interested in their untimely deaths.

When Ron cornered Zabini that evening, Harry watched with avid interest. It seemed Ron had taken up some of Harry's own habbits and interest in good looking boys. It was clear that the other boy was afraid of Harry and disgusted by Ron's viscious attack. He didn't leave the boy room to escape, carefully tying him up and holding his wand ready for retaliation. They had caught him off guard but even so they knew that this wizard was a clever wand user, when it wasn't in someone else's hands.

"This wand is very thin. Which do you think would snap easier? A bone or this wand? Harry?" Ron glanced at Harry questioningly, looking for approval, before staring with predatory eyes down at the beautifully tan features of Zabini.

Harry shrugged and watched as Ron commenced to pummeling the other boy, with a mixture of curses and physical hits. He had little sense of style and aestheticism as he thrashed the fine feature of Blaise's face. The whole time Harry's eyes held the image in his hungry gaze, wanting more even as Ron paused to check his handywork.

Moaning Zabini tried to sit up, glaring up at the red head distrustfully as though ready for another attack at any moment.

"Something to say, girly boy? Go on and say it," Ron asked at the defiant look. It was a shock even to Harry when Zabini spit at Ron, hitting him square in the face.

Harry stepped back and then burst out laughing, holding his sides as the darker boy suddenly shot off the ground and charged down the hall full speed back toward sanctuary of the crowded Great Hall. Ron tried to go after him while simultaneously wiping his eyes, and managed to trip on an iron clad knight who stood watch in the hall. His long legs flew out from under him, and he sprawled onto the ground with a heavy thud. The shouted threats and curses echoed through the hallway, causing the residents of the many paintings to protest at his disgraceful behavior. Ron sent an ugly gesture their way, and picked himself up.

"We can get him later," Ron swore angrily, and glanced up at Harry.

"He's too smart for you. You might end up like Sir Nicholas, without your head." Harry was amused at the prospect of the long grudge Ron was probably going to hold for Blaise's lucky shot. Truthfully the manic look in his eye was not to be deterred, and Harry thought that Blaise was in for a world of hurt.

After dinner was over Harry sat in the common room, watching as the other students worked stuiously on their spells and potions. It was pointless to him since he already knew all the spells that he would need, and therefore had no need to study. While nobody was looking he harassed unsuspecting students as they passed, sending curses out without a sound. Some of the students shouted and looked around for a culprit, but when they noticed Harry most of them snuck off into their dorm rooms. Others turned pale and back away quickly out of the common room, excusing themselves from their confused friends. Harry soon grew bored, but knew that his plans for that night were going to placate his unreleased tension soon enough, so he waited.

Later that night Ron was still muttering and cursing as he crawled into bed but he was soon snoring away and completely oblivious. Harry lay awake there for a long time, listening and thinking. As they tossed and turned he thought about what he was going to do when he next met with Dumbledore. He knew the man would be sure to complete the spell that he had started. When the rest of the residents of the dorm were all breathing deeply in their beds, Harry slipped out. He was still dressed and donned a long black cloak for warmth. It was still fall, but there were periodic snow flurries because of the bitter cold weather. In the dark of night he was able to sneak out of the dorm and out the front exit of the school. His body tingled from the cold, but he enjoyed the biting pain as he escaped from the place that had been his home for years. He did not feel nostalgic at all, and had no remorse at all for what he had done there, and what he meant to do.

End of Chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Serpent Tongue Chapter Ten

by Chezaswulf

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Have a good xmas everyone!

The mansion was not well guarded against someone of Harry's abilities, and he bypassed the spells and magical guards with strategic efficiency. He was tingling with the adrenaline that pumped through his veins, keeping him warm against the frigid night. In moments he was in Draco's room, but he didn't move to attack, instead glanced around with interest, glancing at trinkets here and there. A journal lay open on his desk, a wet quil on top of it. Many things had been written and scratched out with thick gobs of black ink, as though Draco was trying to hide something in case someone might invade his private thoughts. It was unfortunate because Harry felt that Draco was his. He flipped back a few pages to read what was written in careful cursive writing.

'_Pansy is dead. I wish it were me instead. I never got the chance to tell her how I really felt, and now it's too late to tell her anything. Maybe Potter will kill me too, and end this pain. I have nightmares every night and sometimes I stay awake just so I don't have to see his horrible face taunting me. Now Father says I have to go into hiding so Potter can't find me. Why is this happening?'_

Harry lay the journal down, noting the blurred ink on the page and the telltale signs of tears on the paper where it was wrinkled. Harry knew that his love potion had been neutralized by Draco's family, but he didn't think he really needed it either way. Now he just had to collect his things and leave. He approached the bed where the very pale profile of the blond wizard lay in a mass of blankets. Drops of sweat were falling down his temple, and his eyes were moving beneath his tightly closed lids. For a moment Harry thought of strangling Draco, just grasp his neck with his own strength snuff out his breath and life all at once, and end this tumultuous relationship. After a moment of consideration, Harry climbed on top of Draco light as a feather and stradled his sleeping body without waking him from his sleep.

He gently caressed Dracos face, brushing his strands of damp hair back from his high cheek bones. Draco moaned slightly, tried to turn away from Harry's hands, and then opened his eyes. He came fully awake at once, his eyes widening so that the whites showed all around his blue irises. Harry quickly grabbed Draco's neck, and did strangle him then. Draco struggled uselessly, unable to scream or push the other boy away. He collapsed onto his bed finally, unconscious but alive. His face had almost become purple and he almost looked like a corpse.

Harry's carefully laid plan was almost complete and he felt a deadly elation. It gave him a feeling of superiority that he knew would not last forever. His pet had skill at magic despite his fragility, and had a strong will, but for now Harry had the upper hand. For a moment he considered this, and sank down on top of Draco to feel the comfort of his warm body, and gently grope him, touching his chest, smelling his sweat with a deep breath that he held for a moment. Then when he was becoming distinctly aroused, he stopped. It was enough for now, more would come later when he was far away from that mansion. It would only be for a while in that house, and then Harry could go do what he had to.

He realized someone was stirring in a room nearby, so hastily he moved to the window and gripping Draco's broom with a small chuckle, he launched them out into the air. The moon was full and laughing with him, as he flew, talking to himself over the pounding wind. He found the train tracks below just past the thick forest and so he followed it south, to a place where nobody would suspect he might go.

His aunt, uncle, and cousin were easy to kill with the cruciatus curse. He buried them in the back yard, when the light of the moon was covered by thick clouds that threatened rain. It was dirty work, and touching his ugly cousin was the worst part, because he was so detestable. It made Harry scour his hands with bleach, feeling the need to rub them raw five times before he felt satisfied that he was free of his hot stinking blood.

Finally, he had finished and went inside to consider the state of the house itself. He wondered how long before someone came hunting for him. In a daze he lay Draco down in his bedroom, where he had grown up in this muggle house. It was the master bedroom, given to Harry when he was old enough to show "those people" who was in charge. Not that he had been home once since going to Hogwarts. With his gold he had stayed anywhere but there, or crashed at Ron's home. It was ironic that now he was back at this loathsome place. It made him want to tear it apart, but he held himself back with an effort. He had more important things to do anyway. He had already taken Draco's clothes off, and now sat down to wait for him to wake up again. It seemed he was breathing steadily again and his palor had returned to normal. Harry watched him carefully, waiting for Draco almost lovingly. The boy was there in his childhood home and Harry was wondering if Draco would seek revenge on him one day. That's what Harry would have done in his position in any case.

Skillfully Harry bound Draco's hands to the headboard of the bed, checking his handiwork for any weaknesses before he was satisfied. He had abandoned Draco's wand at the mansion, resisting temptation to take it for himself. When Draco was secure, Harry left the room, once again donning a black cloak and stepping out the back door. He had to set up a perimeter to confuse anyone who wanted to approach, and also buy some supplies that he was going to need.

When he stepped back into the pitch black house an hour later he was drenched in rain. He glanced at the clock and noticed that it had been almost exactly twenty-four hours since he had left Draco alone. If he was hungry then he knew that Draco definitely would be. In the light of day Harry still felt a sense of forboding, and his breathing began to speed up. He was almost afraid to approach his bedroom lest a nasty trap was set up for him. His eyes were wide with excitement and he casually walked up each creaking step toward whatever lay in wait. At the bedroom door he paused, checking for any unusual sounds or smells, anything out of the ordinary. The wild look in his eyes was mixed with his drenched black hair that no longer stuck up around his head, but lay flat and slick as a cats.

The sun was strongest in this room, something he had not remembered from his unremarkable childhood here. It rested on the bruised and ropeburned skin of Draco Malfoy, who was as of yet, tied to his bed. He was almost disapointed that there was no trick waiting for him, instead he met the resentful blue eyes of the boy he had kidnapped, and smiled devilishly back at them. Draco flinched, and began to tremble, every emotion running across his face.

"Where are we?" Draco asked, staring Harry down with false bravado. With a slow measuring look he took in Draco's figure, just to see how it would affect him. He wasn't disapointed to see Draco's color rise in his face.

"My house." Harry said in a dry monotone.

Even to his own eyes, this place was not something anyone would expect from a wizard. There was nothing spectacular or magical in the room whatsoever. The strange stillness in the house was keeping the other boy off kilter, constantly glancing about with terrified anticipation. He turned his back on Draco, and threw down his cloak on the leather chair in the corner. However it looked, the place was growing on him now that the muggles were gone, and he could do as he pleased.

"What are you going to do to me?" Draco asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Nothing that we haven't done already," Without hesitation he slipped out of his clothes and moved into the bathroom, putting on the hot spray of the shower, and stepping into it gratefully. It was deliciously hot.

Draco watched him move about when he was done, glaring from his spot on the bed where he lay in a tense knot, trying to maintain some semblance of dignity. He was dirty and hungry, but Harry knew that he wouldn't say anything about it. He took advantage of Draco's vulnerable position to clean him off without the use of spells. A small shower sponge suited his purposes. Draco was carefully still the entire time, quietly staring at the wall. Harry didn't hold back but cleaned his body completely, enjoying the minute reactions and twitches in the pale skin. He paid special attention to Draco's penis, which was wonderfully hard by the time he finished.

"You have beautiful skin," he whispered into Draco's ear.

"Fuck you," Draco hissed back.

"I could be so gentle to you, if I wanted. But it's so much nicer to see you bleed." Harry stood and sat on Draco so he could not move his legs to fight him off.

"I'll kill you!" Draco's face was moist with tears, and he was so angry that Harry leaned back to take in his face.

"You wish to kill me just for a little pain? It makes you beautiful." Harry watched the tears flow with amusement.

"No, it's for Pansy! And all those other people you murdered!" Draco glared, his face a picture of fury. He seemed to be a little worse for ware, even though he was crying. Harry felt the temperature of Draco's skin and realized that he had a fever. He pushed Draco down onto the bed, examining him.

"Don't move," Harry ordered sharply, interrupting Draco's effort shake him off.

The way Draco struggled was distracting. He was so hard that he felt he might burst right then, so he positioned himself to give Draco his brand of love. The blond screamed in pain once, then fell silent. Harry moved against the blond, teased by the scent of Draco's skin. His teeth found Draco's shoulder and bit down until he tasted blood. This time Draco muffled his groan, trying hard to breath. Harry felt waves of pleasure as he rocked back and forth and stared down on Draco's face. Harry made sure that he came as well, since it would only serve to torture him.

Harry left him there, on the filthy sheets staring up blindly at the ceiling. There was enough food in the kitchen to last them the week because his overweight uncle and cousin had been shamelessly gorging themselves. The fridge was proof enough of that with its packed procession of food. Harry grabbed some of it up and brought it up to his bed to dump it onto the other wizard.

"Eat."

Draco stared down at the bread and cheese on his lap, and made a disgusted face. Harry smiled and got up, deciding to leave him there with the issue of how to eat without hands.

Harry began to ransack the house, pulling things apart searching for whatever secrets his aunt might have kept hidden from him about his parents and his past. He didn't realize how important it was to him until he had finished this fruitless search through the house. He began cursing, still unable to come up with anything more than a goblin made necklace that was hidden in the bottom of his aunts jewelery box. He assumed his father had given it to his mother. It was still in the green velvet goblin pouch it had been bought in, but still to him it was utterly useless, until he threw it down and the necklace fell from the pouch. A small inscription was written into the back.

"With love, JP," Harry read. "James Potter?"

He held up the necklace and there was an emerald in the hands of a miniature fairy, who smiled wickedly down at it. The smile was somewhat strange to him and Harry felt a pull toward it as though bewitched. Jewelery had it's own sort of power, especially goblin made ones, depending on who had given them. It was the perfect opportunity to test the power it might possess. He headed up the stairs again and found Draco laying in a strange position on the bed. The cheese was positioned cleverly between his knees, and he was taking bites of it quickly.

Harry stopped in the doorway and began to laugh heartily.

"Ah! So you were hungry. Shall I help you?" He almost couldn't get the words out, and he realized it was the first time he had laughed in a while.

Draco paused, his face a blank sheet gone white. He slowly lay back down with the cheese landing on his chest.

"If you ask nicely I can feed you. Won't that be nicer than eating with your knees?" Harry sat carefully down beside Draco on the bed. Wary of any sudden moves from Draco, he reached into the pouch he still held in his hand.

"Do you like to see me suffer? Is that why you brought me here?" Draco asked, blinking back the moisture in his eyes.

It was a fair question, Harry decided. But he was not going to answer it because the answer was obvious. Instead he pulled out the heavy silver necklace and placed it carefully around Draco's neck, laying the cold metal down carefully. It shone smartly, with a beauty that Harry thought had multiplied against Draco's skin.

"I am going to stop Dumbledore," Harry spoke with a finality that distracted Draco from the gift he had just been given.

"What?! How are you planning to do that?" Draco tried to sit up but could not.

"It's easy." Harry pulled the cheese over and offered some to Draco, then the crackers.

"But, why? I thought you were helping him?" Draco was watching him like he had grown another head. Harry meanwhile admired the silver chain that lay against Draco's collarbone.

"Boredom I suppose. My life has become so dull, and I need to keep myself busy," Harry smiled crookedly.

"You're crazy Potter, but I really think you should keep away from that man. He tried to kill you once already, didn't he?"

"No he was using me to complete the spell. Really Draco, don't you know anything about magic? If I died the spell would have failed, and all his work would be for nothing. Oh no, he has lots in store for me, but I'm not going to cooperate with him so easily," Harry pushed another cracker into Draco's mouth.

"But what does that have to do with me?" Draco asked in between crackers.

"Absolutely nothing. I just brought you with me, sort of like a decoration piece." Harry tried to offer him more cheese. Draco took the food, but managed to bite down into Harry's thumb.

"Don't tempt me, I'm more of a masochist than a sadist," Harry's eyes were full of lust and Draco had no room to move away.

"I'm neither. Please leave me alone," Draco had turned away so he didn't have to see those hungry eyes.

"Perhaps later then," Harry stood swiftly and left the room. He had to get ready to go anyway, for he had received notice that morning that promised many interesting things were in store for him.

* * *

The moon seemed to wink down at Hary with a beam of faint light that lit part of the sky. It was midnight, and Harry was standing in a clearing near an apparently deserted park. His black cloak whipped back with the new arrivals that did not offer a greeting. The three figures cast deep shadows over Harry.

"Here," the tallest one said gruffly, handing Harry a large package.

"Where is the money?" Harry asked curtly, glaring at them beneath the fringe of his hood.

"In the envelope." The second man replied with a quick gesture. "The instructions are inside. Just follow them perfectly and be ready to go this Saturday."

"Fine. Just stay out of my sight before then," Harry said coldly, leaving the threat unspoken, then turned to leave.

"Ah, one more thing Mr. Potter," a curt woman's voice snapped from the third figure. "The little matter of Draco Malfoy. His father's spies are hunting for him, and snooping all over the place. If you don't return him in tact and soon, you are going to be discovered. That man has the power to make things very inconvenient for us. Dumbledore wants him returned before Saturday."

"Of course," Harry said politely, then disapparated without another word.

* * *

Draco clutched a butterknife so tightly that he felt his bones creak with the strain. The dull utensil was barely sawing through the surface of the thick ropes that burned into Draco's delicate wrists. He grinded his teeth together, and forced his hand to move faster. He was so weak from hunger that he saw black spots behind his eyes and had to stop to just breath for a few moments. The rope was beginning to give a little from all of his struggling, he had noticed. Trembling with restrained despair he began to cut again. Harry had been gone for a few hours and it was getting darker in the room. He hoped Harry wouldn't get back soon, but was trying his best to hurry anyway. He had used 'acio' to retrieve the knife, among other objects that weren't of any use to him. It was his last hope in escaping from this place before he was murdered and buried in the back yard. The smell of blood lingered in the house, making Draco wondered if this really was Harry's house, and if so what happened to the other inhabitants. The idea gave him no comfort.

He managed to cut through the top knot of the rope, and as he got through the last thread of it he heard a sound somewhere down the stairs. It was a small noise but Draco knew that it meant Harry was back. He froze like a deer in headlights. Then began cutting so hard that he wondered if he'd stab himself. Finally he managed to get through it, and with a leap he was standing up in the middle of the room. It was a shock to actually be free, and he managed to find shorts and a shirt and put them on. He was listening for Harry on the stairs but there was no sound at all. Just as he was about to leave the room, he saw a shadow on the carpet outside of the room. It was a snake, so black it was almost purple. Draco did not know what kind of snake it was, only that it was so big he was overwhelmed with disgust at the sight.

Draco stumbled back and the snake transformed slowly into the form of a young man. Harry's forked tongue slowly transformed into a normal one and he stood up.

"You're an animagus!" Draco said stupidly. He didn't know what else to do, so he turned and ran. Before he got far something hit him from behind, and the world got dark.

End of chapter ten.


	11. Chapter 11

Serpent Tongue Chapter Eleven

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Comment: Please excuse any errors. I am trying to finish my story and make it what I want before I worry about grammar and spelling. I hope you understand! I have read many a fic and know it's a terrible crime but if I had the money I'd hire an editor!!!! Alas I don't. If you can please enjoy anyway!

* * *

Draco woke up with a lump on the back of his head, and he thought he must have a concussion because he was seeing things. Himself to be specific, wearing the Hogwarts robes and smiking mischieviously back at him from his perch against the dresser. He felt blood drying and flaking at the back of his head, but it did not distract him from the vision before him. The boy was not his reflection, but a real life copy of him, only he seemed bigger somehow.

"Ha -Harry?" Draco was staring at himself, seeing his face with a nasty expression. It was full of malice, hate, desire. Nothing could hide the dark soul of the person behind his own face, pumped full of some polyjuice concoction.

"Yes?"

Draco shifted, taking stock of what had happened before he had been struck from behind. Harry had transformed from a large black snake which only made sense considering his sneaky personality. Draco had once again been placed on the bed, and once again he was bound but not to the bedboard. Nothing could stop the rising headache that was pounding through his skull. It was such a shock that he didn't blink for several minutes.

"Why are you... Wait. No! Harry please! You can't!" Behind Draco's blue eyes, Harry's were wide and without a trace of emotion in them, like empty gleaming globes. It was like looking at death.

"Don't worry, you're family won't be hurt -as long as they don't find out and attack me. I'm just doing a little infiltration before I make my move. Don't worry, you are coming with me, so you won't be lonely at all."

"You're the one who's lonely," he snapped, glaring at Harry who simply ignored him.

Draco watched himself push off from the dresser and wander around the room as though trying to practice using his new limbs. It was eerie to watch himself staring around, down at his hands and feet. His expression was disdainful and apathetic, his arrogance seeped through every pore. Draco shook his head, nobody would believe that was him. Then suddenly Harry made his face soften, squinting as though thinking about something important, and with one hand pushed back the blond bangs that hung over his eyes. It was dead on, and even Draco couldn't deny the potential damage that Harry could do to his family's plans just by acting so perfectly with some simple gestures. Had Harry been watching him so much that he was able to match his body language?

"You'll never get away with it," he said trying to convince both of them that it was impossible. But just looking at himself standing there with such a worried look on his own features, he realized that he was wrong. Harry was copying him at that very moment staring at his frown, the lines between his eyes, or perhaps the tilt of his eyebrows. Draco buried his head in the pillow to hide his face from the monster that somehow had found the very thing that could truly hurt Luscious Malfoy. He felt cold, clammy and defeated but he had also gotten a little calm.

He was the only one who could do something about this.

It seemed like Harry was preparing for them to leave together in the middle of the night. He had packed some bags and was asking Draco questions about his family. Draco was distraught but he had to cooperate with Harry because the next step would be getting drugged and questioned. He could not afford to let that happen. So he answered honestly, in detail about his interaction with his family and what they would expect of him. He also warned Harry that Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle would see through him.

"Why shouldn't they believe me?" Harry was studying Draco seriously.

"They are my friends." Draco said simply, more hopeful they would see through him than knowing for sure.

"Whyshouldn't they?" Harry seemed to consider the three boys closest to Draco. He came close to Draco, and put a cold hand up to his cheek as though he was going to stroke it gently. Instead he grabbed him with one claw like hand around Draco's throat, squeezing enough to hurt.

"They will..." Draco conceded, pulling away roughly.

"Good. Because if they don't they're all going to die," Harry kissed Draco softly on the mouth, as if they were twins who had a sick sort of relationship. He was being kissed with his own body and even though he could try to shut his eyes and pretend it was somebody else, the image made him feel like he was covered in spiders.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco was losing hope of getting away from Harry now, and he had the feeling that Harry didn't intend to ever let him go.

"I have to." Harry was leaning over him, but his eyes were distant. "You wouldn't understand."

"Make me understand! You said you want to stop Dumbledore... then aren't you on our side? You could help us arrest him and bring him to Azkaban-"

"Arrest him?" Harry said slowly, turning attention back to Draco. "You're so naive. They will not catch Albus Dumbledore. No. The only one who can do it is myself. Besides, I will not risk you getting in the middle of it now that we have become so close," Harry told him. Draco didn't believe his sincerity for a moment but didn't want to question it. If he tried to argue the point, he was the one who would be in danger.

* * *

Harry found Draco's body quite comfortable after a while, since it was smaller than his but had a good amount of muscle on the upper body and legs. He hadn't noticed the curve of Draco's arms until he was in his body. It was odd to be in a body he had become so familiar with, but he tried to relax into it as he prepared himself for the move. A sound alerted him to Ron's arrival and he went to meet his friend in a dark cloak that covered Draco's face.

"Harry?"

"Ron, you should know the answer to this question: What is my favorite spell?" Harry had his wand in case this was an imposter.

"Cruciatis Curse, what's mine?" Ron was similarly stiff and wary with him, trying to see past his hood suspiciously.

"The Killing Curse. Really, Ron, you have no sense of style," Harry commented dryly as he removed his hood to show Ron what he looked like.

"Harry? Why are you pretending to be Malfoy?" Ron scratched his head, clearly uncomfortable with the face he was seeing, but trying to see past it to the person beneath the spell.

"So I can get close to the Malfoys you moron. But you need to take the real Draco back to school and keep him hidden. If anything happens it's on your head, so don't screw it up. Hermione might be of some help but you must give her something for her trouble."

"What am I supposed to give her?" Ron asked looking quite taken aback.

"What do you think? She's been dogging your heels since you met. Why don't you give her what she wants?"

"But Harry, she'll eat me alive like a black widow spider. She's mental!" Ron shivered for dramatic effect.

Harry gave him a steady look, which even in Draco's body showed his true personality through the face of someone else.

"All right, all right. She'll know what to do. But really, Harry how are you going to pull this off?" Ron followed him inside worrying aloud for the both of them all the way up the stairs.

"Shut up. Here," Harry led him into the room that Draco was in. Draco was now blindfolded but he picked up his head listening carefully, trying to understand what they were saying.

"You can stash this where I keep my other important things," Harry pointed at Draco with a humorous wave of his arm.

"Right, Harry. How will I get in though?" asked Ron.

"Go during the day, it shouldn't be that hard Ron. Really, I have to wonder how you got this far Ron, with just half a brain in that large head of yours," Harry snapped, losing patience.

"Ok, Harry I'm sorry, I just feel a little under pressure here Harry. I mean everythings been crazy since you left," Ron looked at Draco nervously.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, moving through the room to finish up the last of the packing.

"That man, Grindelwald. He's going after you, he wants to find out where you are. He's been asking everyone all sorts of questions, and trying to get information out of me. So I had to be very careful and steared him totally in the wrong direction. I told him you were obsessed with immortality, and were searching for the Sorcerer's Stone!" Ron exclaimed proudly.

"Hmm. Well I guess it could have been worse, but really Ron, Sorcerer's Stone? That's just a bunch of mythology and rumors, just a bunch of rubbish." Harry paused. "Did he talk to Hermione too?"

"Yes, he tried to question her, but you know how she is? She smiled and giggled and tried to charm the pants off of him. Of course he acted like he didn't see right through her, and she told him she hadn't the slightest idea of where you are," Ron's eyes were wide with the memory of Hermione's perfectly innocent face.

"Really? I couldn't even imagine her doing that, he must have made her very nervous," Harry speculated.

"Nervous? No way, that old fart can't do anything to us! She told me he was like a feeble old man, worse than Dumbledore. I can't believe someone put that guy in a position of power. What a joke."

"I wouldn't take him too lightly if I were you," Harry said, his anger flashing through Draco's light blue eyes. "You had better make sure to tread lightly around him, and keep your mouth shut."

"I would never-"

"Good. Hurry up and go because I have a lot to do before I go pay a visit to my dear family. They worry about me you know..." Harry glanced at Draco who made a slight noise in the back of his throat.

"Sure Harry. I'll see you later," Ron went to Draco and lifted him carefully, pulling him up onto his shoulder with a grunt. He carried him down the stairs and disapparated in the living room.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was discovered outside of Hogwarts full of lacerations and healing wounds all over his body. He lay in the melting snow, motionless and deathly pale as though someone had tossed him out like trash. Mr. Filch discovered him there early in the morning when he followed the alert Mrs. Norris' small footsteps into the front garden beyond the school.

"Ah! A student? Mrs. Norris who's that you found?" He croaked, still unshaven and groggy from his early morning. He pulled the coat off from Draco's face and recognized him as that boy that had gone missing, dressed in tatters drenched through with the snow.

He struggled to carry the boy into the building, tripping up the many stairs toward the infirmary howling for the Headmaster as he went.

Madam Pomfrey frowned irritably at the sight of her patient, muttering to herself as she began the delicate process of healing him up. His breathing was shallow along with a slow pulse, which was not a good sign. Mr. Filch had met the headmaster halfway to the infirmary who had carefully carried Draco the rest of the way. They had laid him down and allowed the nurse to complete her work cleaning and healing his cuts, and getting a cup of healing potion for him to drink down. The headmaster had left presumably to contact the boy's parents. Madam Pomfrey had continued on, and carefully poured a few drops down his throat to make sure he didn't inhale or choke on it.

Not long after Luscious Malfoy stormed into the castle, his blue velvet cloak billowing in the bright, sunny coridors. The students watched him curiously, and rumors began to get passed along about what had happened. Luscious didn't hesitate to go right into the infirmary to find his son. He was furious and a little frightened over what had become of Draco. When he saw the bruises on his son he paused, lingering in the entryway for a moment, and then going to his side. He gently put a hand on Draco's forehead, and felt the heat there that seemed to be hovering throughout his thin frame.

"Luscious, I'm glad you could get here so quickly," Grindelwald said as he entered the room. He quickly inspected Draco's wounds and glanced up to guage Luscious' reaction to them. Luscious was scowling fiercely, his handsome face marred with worry lines.

"He was always too fragile as a child. I tried to protect him, but he always wandered off into trouble," Luscious shook his head. "I brought him home so he'd be safe, and now look at him."

"He'll be safe now, we'll make sure of it Luscious. We will post extra guards around your home if you'd like," Grindelwald promised.

"No, I think perhaps it would be better for Draco to remain at Hogwarts for now. As long as you are headmaster I think he will be well protected. I should have left him here from the start, but Potter..." Luscious shook his head in dismay.

"Don't worry, he's been spotted multiple times near his family home. Bella has managed to confirm his presence there," Grindelwald put a firm hand on Luscious' shoulder.

"Please guard over him, he's my only son."

"Of course," Grindelwald nodded.

Luscious strode away, whipping his cloak around him with an air of importance. He had intended to wait for his son to wake up, but there were urgent matters to attend to. Full of regret he stepped out of the hall, footsteps echoing loudly.

Grindelwald left not long after to inform the teachers he trusted most about the newest development with Draco Malfoy. It was strangely convenient that the boy had been returned so soon, and in good condition by whomever had taken him from his home. He had his suspiscions of what had happened, but considering the numerous people involved he had no evidence that he was correct in his hypothesis. Nobody could tell him except for the unconscious boy laying on the hospital bed, and he was able to wait patiently until that time came where he could ask him.

* * *

Harry lay in the infirmary stifly, trying to maintain normal breathing as Grindelwald and Malfoy spoke nearby. For he first time he felt the inconvenience of being in an unfamiliar shape, trapped in an uncomfortable position for such a long time. He was well disaplined but still irritable by they time they left. Taking a moment to breath, he shifted to get the pins and needles out of his foot. He cursed softly blaming his discomfort on those fools that hoped to catch him. He would die first.

In a moment he was already out of the room, making sure to look out for anyone coming. He hastily crept through the most secretive of paths in order to get to where he felt he had to go despite all of the risks that he was taking. It was a strange thing to be creeping around his own school when he was usually so bold in his wanderings. However it was not time to expose himself quite yet, there was one thing to do before then. With some misgivings as to if this was a good idea, he made his way to that particular girls bathroom in his snake form, and slithered his way down.

When he got there into the secret room where Ron had brought the real Draco only the night before, he carefully knelt beside the boy who sat against the cold stone wall. His eyes were covered and he had been chained to the wall with a rusty metal band.

"Ah, look. You're wrist is bleeding," Harry lifted the other boy's arm and watched the tiny droplets of blood run down his bruised arms. Draco breathed in suddenly with surprise, and hit his head back and cracked his head loudly on the wall.

"I am glad you arrived here, safely. That makes things easier for me then,"

"Harry." Draco said lamely, sounding oddly forlorn. He didn't speak further, allowing Harry to check his pulse and rest a hand on his forehead.

"You are a sad boy Draco, always so delicate and weak. Such a spoiled little rich boy... Without some help you'll die right here. Perhaps, a few days more and you might not live to see your dear daddy again. He was just hovering over me like a lost soul, but he didn't even wait long enough to see his dear son wake up. That's shows poor lack of parental devotion in my opinion, don't you think Draco?" Harry ran a hand through Draco's sweaty, cold hair. It was unpleasant and smelled dirty.

From beneath the blindfold there was a wetness leaking out slowly, down Draco's fine cheekbone, a single tear fell and dropped from his jaw.

Harry didn't have time for this, he had to go to the forest now to do what he had come to do. Still, he hesitated and kissed Draco painfully, biting him and drawing blood from his lips and tongue. Draco grunted but otherwise complied.

"You're mine to kill so don't die. Otherwise I'll find a way to get revenge on you from your grave," Harry transformed into a snake and quietly made his way out.

End of part 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Serpent Tongue Chapter 12

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's note: I am going crazy.

* * *

He knew that someone was probably going to die tonight, and the anticipation was killing him. Dumbledore had gotten in touch with him by owl to meet in the forest to discuss their plans. Biding his time, Harry curled up in the darkest corner beside the green houses as a snake, waiting for Ron so he could tell him the news. Lying there he followed his senses using his tongue to track spiders and insects. When Ron arrived alone during dinner, Harry crept out of hiding and caused Ron to jump violently and give a startled shout.

"You buffoon, keep your voice down, will you?" Harry snapped, after he had turned back into human form. Snatching a sack he had hidden within the tall weeds. Inside was a small vile.

"Sorry Harry," Ron held up both arms as if to say he was innocent. Harry thrust the bottle into his hand.

"Don't worry it's plastic. It won't break even for a moron like you. Make sure Draco drinks this, and you know what to do after that," Harry stared out into the dark trees of the forest with a predatory look. Ron didn't want to be on the receiving end of Harry's wrath, especially tonight.

"That's right I have to bring Draco down to the forest and give him this. Then I find you and..."

"Yes, you don't have to repeat it!" Harry glanced around anxiously. Ron had never seen him break a sweat like this before, not to mention that the look in his eyes was glassy.

"Are you alright Harry? Is this really necessary, I mean..." he trailed off after a warning glance from Harry. "Right. Well then, I leave this to you."

He handed over a wooden rectangular box that contained a small dagger.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked slowly, already taking it into his hand to test the leather handle.

"Hermione. She didn't even say what it was for, but she knew I was up to something yesterday. She's so clever it amazes me sometimes," Ron laughed and Harry covered his mouth quickly.

"Go back now. Don't let anyone see you," Harry warned. Then he was gone.

* * *

Down in the dungeons of Hogwarts the smell was moldy and sickening. Ron looked at Draco Malfoy irritably, wanting nothing more than to beat him to a pulp for trying to take his place at Harry's side. He was going enjoy what he was about to do. Draco lifted his head and seemed to be looking at him right through the blindfold, and it made Ron hesitate for a moment.

"Imperio!"

* * *

Harry found the clearing in the woods so easily, it was almost as if he had never left. There in the center of the clearing of large trees stood an elderly man with a long white beard. He pulled back his hood and smiled at Harry, and he recognized the man as Albus Dumbledore. His face was more sunken than he remembered, and his skin was sagging and opaque. He looked like a living skeleton grinning back at him greedily, as though Harry was a delicious treat he was going to eat.

"Draco Malfoy..." Dumbledore said softly, as though considering something. "This is an unexpected development. No matter, we can use you instead."

"What are you doing?" Harry didn't have time to back away when he was caught, two large wizards grabbed each of his arms. He was surrounded by familiar figures, and they forced him down on his knees. He had not expected this, and now he was going on adrenaline. The plans he had carefully laid out were now useless. Struggling was useless and he tried to think, but before he could he was hit was the cruciatis curse. Screaming and thrashing he fell to the ground, and collapsed there a mass of tingling agony. He lay still, playing dead so they wouldn't hit him with it again. If he was going to salvage the situation he had to stay awake long enough to get away.

He was hoisted up into the unmistakable arms of the half giant Hagrid, who threw him roughly over his shoulder and carried him over to the stump in the middle of the circle. Now he realized that he was going to be the sacrifice for whatever spell they were trying to perform. Dimly he thought that this barbaric sort of magic would be right up his alley if the tables were turned. He had gone to the clearing to set up a trap of his own in case Dumbledore decided to return, but it turned out that he had been one step behind them. Cursing all he could hope for was that Ron would see them before they saw him.

"Bring me the blood. I want to do this personally. Hurry up now before he passes out!" Dumbledore took up a chalise full of a dark liquid so dark it looked black.

The sky above the forest seemed to darken, and the tension in the air become electrifying. Harry was vaguely aware of Dumbledore standing over him, arranging his body and mumbling under his breath over and over. He was becoming dizzy and losing his awareness. A thunderous bang sounded in the circle and the wizards all pressed in on the grove. Harry threw his neck back onto the altar and jolted himself out of his daze. He was beginning to see strange colors around the trees, lighting up all of their faces. Just beyond the circle of trees he noticed another movement there somewhere.

"I commend thee spirits!" Dumbledore's voice rang out, and he lifted up a metalic mask up and placed it onto his face. Suddenly he began speaking in another language. Harry had heard him do this once before, but now it felt like he had completed the process and something was actually happening. He began laughing weakly, finding the situation extremely amusing despite the danger. Was he really talking to spirits?

"With this blood I connect thee, you shall be my host! Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore poured the sticky hot blood on Harry's face, getting it into his eyes, nose and mouth.

"The druids have kept their secrets well! This body shall be mine!" Dumbledore grabbed onto Harry's wrist and slashed it, allowing it to fall into the golden chalice.

Suddenly Harry felt a disembodied sensation. He was looking down on the situation from above, and he had no sense of self just a ghostly form that nobody could see. The sudden rush of fear hit him full force. He had never feared his own death so completely before then. The idea of it sent him back into his body, and he pulled free of Dumbledore's grip to clutch the hidden dagger under his belt. With an upward arch he stabbed Dumbledore in the side and tried to escape. All that he managed was to fall off of the altar and land painfully hard on the ground.

"Albus Dumbledore!" A familiar voice called out, interrupting Dumbledore's nonstop litany.

Through the forest a figure came, and suddenly the real Draco Malfoy interrupted the flow of magic. He tore through an invisible barrier of power around the circle of trees, wand at the ready. At the shock of having someone cut through them, the wizards fell back then tried to recover.

"Crucio!" Draco shouted.

Harry watched Draco, his familiar face contorted with rage. The spell hit Dumbledore full in the face, mid-sentance, and sent him reeling. He wasn't dead though, but terribly wounded. The strange presence and magic in the air seemed to fade. Suddenly like deja vu there was a rush of wizards through the clearing, and a fierce battle began.

A tall wizard ran in, his long gray hair pulled back as he approached Dumbledore. Harry watched him pull out his wand.

"Avada Kedevra!" Grindelwald's wand was abnormally thin, with an almost sharp edge. The spell was lit up the entire clearing.

Everything seemed to slow as the spell hit Dumbledore and made him fly a few feet before skidding to a halt. Several wizards began to scream, and a couple ran away at the death of their leader. More wizards came running toward them, trying to catch the rogue witches and wizards trying to escape the Hogwarts grounds.

Somehow in the middle of the fighting Harry managed to get up, and crawl out of the center of the grove. People were throwing spells back and forth, screaming and cursing eachother. A spell seemed to bounce off a tree and just barely missed hitting Harry in the shoulder. He wondered how Draco was doing. He had given Ron the polyjuice potion with Harry's own hair inside for Draco to drink just in case. Then Ron had impirioused him and led him down to the forest where Harry would be. It had worked out better than he had thought. Now they were gone.

Crawling was difficult but he managed to get far enough into the forest to take cover from the flying spells. He rested there, looking around slowly. He was exhausted beyond his endurance, and had lost a lot of blood from the cut on his arm. The tree he was leaning on was hard and jabbed his back. All he could do before passing out was wrap his arm carefully with a piece of his cloak to stop the bleeding.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had escaped from Ron easily by forcing him to untie him when he was under Draco's spell. It was luck that he had managed to do the spell before Ron could do it first, and he was still unconscious when he left the red head there. Weak, but still strong enough to escape Draco ran out to where he thought Harry would likely be. If something was going to happen, Draco needed to see it for himself. Harry had escaped notice it seemed, masquerading as him, so now Draco wanted to bring him down by himself.

He heard the fight before he saw teachers running to assist and was able to follow behind unnoticed. He got to the ring of trees, huge and old so that they creaked protestingly at the spells bouncing off of them. It was alarming to see his own body laying at Dumbledore's mercy, covered in blood. Instinctively he attacked the wizard, knowing that he was also protecting Harry to some degree. He might come to regret doing it later but for now he wanted this meaningless fight to end not only to protect the school, but also those he loved. His father was probably out there somewhere, helping Grindelwald and sacrificing his own life for someone else.

He was not capable of performing the type of spell he had just done without any type of reaction. Emotionally he was shocked with himself, and so he couldn't handle it the idea of having hurt someone. Even though Dumbledore was an enemy Draco was still horrified with himself. Was human life so cheap to him? He collapsed onto the hard ground.

"Draco!" A familiar voice called out to him shaking Draco from his stupor.

"Father?"

Luscious Malfoy knelt there beside him looking frazzled but unharmed, wand at the ready.

"Draco what were you thinking? You could be killed here! You must leave now before something else happens!" Luscious grabbed his arm roughly, and began to drag him back away from the fray.

"No! What about Mother? Where is she?" Draco dragged his feet in and stopped his father. "This is my fight now too! Please don't keep me out of this, I'm not a child!"

"You are my son and you will do as I say!" Luscious said sternly.

"But I-"

Just then Grindelwald's sharp spell sent shockwaves through them. It seemed that the battles had paused and many people were escaping, including some wanted criminals.

"Draco, go back to the school. I am going to help," Luscious sped away without waiting for Draco to leave. Draco was torn, unable to go, but not wanting to disobey.

Finally he crept along the outskirts of the fighting, trying to watch from a far and be on hand just in case his father needed help. He was feeling shaky now that he had stepped back out of the picture. His body was underweight and sickly. He couldn't believe the cruciatis curse had left him so drained. The roots of the forest floor were tripping him up, and he slowed his steps carefully.

A dark shape laying against a pine tree made him pause and creep forward a little. He was very nervous when he recognized Harry Potter. The polyjuice potion was wearing off and his rougher darker features were becoming more defined. The dark brows and darker eyes were starting to show through. Draco drew back, and swung his hand across Harry's cheek. The noise went unnoticed under the commotion going on nearby, but Harry definitely felt it.

"Wake up, you bastard!" Draco shouted, shaking Harry.

Harry's head lifted slightly and then fell slightly his eyes squinting open slightly and blinking rapidly. For a moment Draco thought Harry might have been hurt more than he thought, and upon closer examination he saw that there was a cut on Harry's forearm. He lifted it and saw that it was shallow and nothing to worry about.

Harry was starting to laugh under his breath, and then louder. It was almost a cackle because his voice sounded sore but almost sensual.

"Are you going to fuck me? Right here? I didn't think you had it in you Malfoy," Harry smiled but he seemed to be having trouble staying conscious.

"You're going to talk like that to me? You are going to Azkaban Potter! I'm going to have you put away!" Draco bellowed, losing his cool finally just because of a nasty joke.

"Oh, and then what will you do to me? It turns me on," Harry seemed to be taking pleasure in this.

"I'm going to kill you!" Draco was screaming now, all of his rage coming out from being kidnapped and treated like a slave. He launched himself at Harry, trying to pummel him against the tree. Harry's lip split and blood was flowing, but Draco was beyond caring at that moment only wanting to punish him for everything he had done to hurt Draco.

"Get off him," a female voice ordered. Hermione Granger stood there with a filthy Ron Weasely. They had their wands aimed at Draco, who slowly lifted his hands. "Harry what happened?"

"I don't know. That spell was some kind of strange body snatching or something. He wanted to be younger, I guess," Harry said, fingering his bloody lip gingerly.

Ron shoved Draco out of the way to help Harry stand, as Hermione loomed over Draco threateningly watching every move.

"We have to go, but first, what should I do with that?" Hermione asked with a grim smirk at Draco.

"Just leave him," Harry waved an arm at him lazily, dismissing him as unimportant in the long run.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, shouldering Harry's arm and most of his weight.

"If you don't kill me, Harry I promise that I'm going to find you," Draco said over his shoulder. He turned to walk away without another glance back.

"I'm looking forward to it," Harry said behind him.

End of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Serpent Tongue Chapter thirteen Epilogue

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's comment: I think this is my favorite chapter. Hehe. Enjoy.

Grindelwald was not a gracious man when he lost a fight or somebody escapes his grasp In fact when he was told that Draco had seen Harry Potter leave Hogwarts, he was livid and accused him of having allowed Harry to get away on purpose. For once Luscious did not step in to defend him, and Draco refused to explain himself. He merely stated that he was going to capture Harry anyway, so it did not matter. Grindelwald digested this with silent skepticism, his face lined with exhaustion from the fight. He had bigger problems to deal with, including the warrant out for Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and the rest of the Weasley family.

Draco didn't intend to catch Harry easily, and expected he wouldn't be strong enough to do so for a long time. However when the time came he was going to be ready. He was going to have to let Harry get complacent, and more bold over time until he finally made himself vulnerable. The time would come when Harry would get hungry for more, and when that time came they would be ready for him. Draco wanted to talk to Harry when that time came, and find out why he had done what he'd done to him.

It was years before Draco had planned to set a trap for Harry that would finally manage to help arrest him. After graduating from Hogwarts it came together after working under Grindelwald and his father, and teaming up with Blaize and Goyle, they were able to make a plan that might work well against Harry. He had grown in height and ability, his hair was slightly longer as well, just past his chin. His ambition had become even more incredible and he had tripled his father's estates and business ventures along with his own magical ability.

When he tracked down Harry Potter again after four years of plotting and practicing, he did not anticipate one thing. That Harry was expecting him. Holed up in an inn with Zabini following Potter around, had managed to shorten tempers and fray their nerves. It was frustrating that it was taking so long to get a hint of the rogue wizards presence in the countryside of Britain. Finally in a strip of bars and clubs, full of hot young men and women they matched three people who had been on the top of their list since day one. Among other wizards missing were three people with whom they held a personal grudge.

Blaize and Draco split up, needing personal space as well as having a lot of ground to cover. They used the excuse and both disguised as young men on the prowl, complete with fake nose rings and eyeliner. Thanks to the nearby shopping center full of helpful muggle sales women, Draco was able to buy what they would need to get by. They were practically in drag just to make sure that they could trick a man who was likely to kill them if they screwed up. Draco felt confident that they were going to do well this time, which also made him certain that he was looking pretty foolish in his disguise. Blaize had laughed when he saw the image Draco made of himself in a muggle outfit full of fish net and leather, until he saw what clothes he was going to be wearing. His olive features were complimented with a green silk shirt and leapard print pants that were so tight he felt like he might as well be wearing spandex. They decided to hide their faces behind glasses and hats on top of everything else.

When they were finally ready they threw themselves into the night, refusing to look in the mirror. It was going to be a tortuous evening, mingling with muggles while trying to find a criminal. Draco had to keep reminding himself that this was essential to their mission. They had been doing this kind of work under Grindelwald since they had left school, and now were able to work independently. Yet they sometimes regretted their line of work because their pride as aristocrats often made it a hard adjustment into a strange and new society.

One thing was certain, muggle women seemed to like them.

Draco ordered his drink at the bar and struck up a conversation with a group of pretty girls who were very helpful in allowing him to blend in more easily. He bought them a round of drinks first before taken a careful look around the room. He spotted his target, a tall young man with a presence that he would never forget. For a moment he became preoccupied with his memories, thinking about them so deeply in fact that he didn't notice the young man had moved up to the bar next to him and order a beer.

He talked with the women for a while and then they went to the dance floor in a group. He rejected their invitation and returned his attention to the young man. He wasn't trying to hide his appearance at all. His green eyes were calm and undisturbed, and he relaxed against the bar to watch the hockey game that was just beginning. Jet black hair was being controlled with some sort of gel, but otherwise he was the same Harry from Hogwarts. Draco was alarmed to find him suddenly staring at Draco curiously and Draco realized he had been staring. He turned away going a little red. If this was a normal bar most men wouldn't be staring down other men. He mumbled a sort of appology and drank his drink down in one shot.

Harry smiled slightly, his face looking boyish in an instant that Draco thought Harry almost fit in to the muggles around them better than he did.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked simply.

"Yeah. Sorry, you reminded me of someone I know," said Draco, trying to shake off his strange stupor. He was botching it up, and had no back up right now to help him.

"Do you like Hockey?" Harry asked suddenly, pointing up at the television screen.

"Oh, not really. I mean it's ok," Draco was trying to regain his composure. He took a deep breath to get himself back under control. Being confronted with his target so quickly was a shock that he had to move on from.

"I prefer football* personally, but I enjoy watching every sport," Harry carefully sipped his beer, considering the game silently for a few minutes. The crowd on the TV was cheering over the noise of the club, a goal had been made.

"Do you play any?" Draco asked softly, making sure to be casual. The silver ring on his hand banged the bar when he rested his arm there, making him cringe internally. He was beginning to feel strange standing there having a normal conversation with Harry, as though they didn't know eachother.

"Ah, no," Harry said, glancing at him in a considering glance. He was taking Draco in completely, head to foot. It was giving Draco an uncomfortable sensation. He was being checked out, but it wasn't something he had expected. The fact that Harry couldn't recognize him made it possible that Draco was someone he had taken a liking to. If Harry was still involved in killing innocent muggles he was going to be a possible victim of Harry's, and that was the perfect scenerio for what Draco had planned.

"I used to swim when I was very young, I won a few races," Harry continued, pushing his fingers through his hair in a natural gesture to get it out of his eyes. There was no trace of recognition there, but the gleam in his eye was devious.

"Oh really? I can't swim," Draco admitted. "I used to ride horses, but now it seems like there's never any time."

"Yeah I know what you mean," said Harry.

The crowd around them was beginning to surge around them trying to order drinks and pass to get to the dance floor. It wasn't a very large building for a club, and the music was so loud it was beginning to give him a bit of a headache.

"Let me buy you a drink," Harry said with a charming smile. Draco nodded helplessly, although another drink was the last thing he needed. If he got drunk he'd be in serious trouble, and he had already made himself a little tipsy.

"Two beers please, Budweiser," Harry said, managing to get out his money and take care of it before Draco could offer. He was sweating uncontrollably now, worrying about being recognized despite everything.

Draco was able to pace himself and not drink more than half of the drink as they talked. The lights of the club played over and around them more of a nuisance than anything else. He stayed later than he had meant to, and when he left he allowed Harry to lead him to a hotel room. It was strange because when they got there Harry was kissing him gently, almost like he would if he were seducing a woman. They wound up on the bed, unable to stop touching eachother. The pleasure was intense, it seemed that Harry's skills had improved or his penchant for causing pain had been covered up.

"You're skin is so soft," Harry marvelled, running a hand down the side of Draco's face. He reached up to take off the glasses and hat, and Draco stopped him.

For a moment they both were still, and then Harry grabbed both of Draco's hands and pinned them above him. Draco cursed and frantically tried to get free.

"Did you think I wouldn't recognize you Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly, his eyes no longer smiling. He was looking down at Draco, his hair falling over his forehead long enough to cover part of his face.

"You son of a-" Draco was already caught, and Harry had already managed to hand cuff him to the metal headboard. It was too late now, and he was cursing and struggling in vain to get free.

"Did you miss me?" Harry asked tauntingly. "And just think, you went through all this trouble to get here, just to lose."

Draco was old enough to know when it was useless to struggle. He knew the games Harry liked to play better than anybody. There was nothing he could do but play along, and if Harry stayed interested he just might live to tell about it.

"You've grown, Draco. You're much stronger than you used to be. You're prettier too," Harry was not on the bed anymore. He lit a cigarrette carefully, inhaling deeply and then exhaling the smoke. Draco watched with dismal thoughts, already certain that this was the end.

Draco twisted on the bed to face him, panting and listening to his heart pound a mile a minute. It was painful to be back in this situation.

They were both silent as Harry smoked, and it had become clear that Harry was no longer out of control as he had been before. He was sleek and smooth with an undercurrent of violence that was there only when he needed it. There was also a calculating look in his eyes that Draco was watching, wondering what he was planning.

"Do you remember when I took you before? In my house? I loved to touch you. I wanted to fuck you tonight when I saw you at the club," Harry's breath hissed as he blew out the smoke again. "I was almost fooled by this outfit. The leather is very nice on you. But it's too new, and doesn't fit quite right. When you came in alone I saw that you didn't seem interested in the women you were talking to."

"How could you know?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Well, you have the same posture and attitude, like a prince. I probably know your body better than you do," Harry spoke crisply. His no nonsense tone was very serious and Draco felt his body coming over with goose bumps. He shivered, all the tipsyness was gone.

"You've changed," Draco replied, facing Harry boldly.

"Hmm."

"Are you going to rape me again?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Not unless you want it," Harry said honestly, staring at him again to see the raw anger in Draco's eyes.

"Fuck you," Draco said leaning back to relax his straining muscles.

"Something tells me we're going to have company," Harry put one leg out the window, and with a wink he was gone, just like that.

As if on cue Draco heard the loud footsteps running down the hall. With a bang the door of the hotel room flew open and Blaize intruded upon the room with his wand out and swinging wildly. He was spitting mad like a wild cat, looking for Harry.

"Out the window! He's already gone. _Let_ me out of this!" Draco jerked at the hand cuffs desperately needing to be free.

"Shit! All that hard work for nothing. Damnit Draco!" Zabini found a shiny silver key after a search of the room, and went to unlock the cuffs. "I even wore this tacky muggle getup, and now look at us!"

"Yeah well, you're not the one cuffed to a bed. Let's get out of here, we'll never find him now." Draco snarled, his hands wringing together in frustration and to hide their shaking.

"Grindelwald's gonna have a cow," Zabini said dryly after he had finished ranting.

"It's nothing. It's just proof that we are getting closer. Next time I'm going to be a step ahead of that bastard!" Draco kicked the door open on the way out, and stormed out into the night. His revenge was just out of reach, and now he had to go home empty handed again.

* * *

*Football being soccer, as they say in Britain.

The END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
